


Tainted Love

by HelenaZombie



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Severus Snape - Fandom
Genre: AU, Death Eaters, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lovers, Romance, starts as kids, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 40,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaZombie/pseuds/HelenaZombie
Summary: What if Harry Potter wasn’t the only child of Lily Potter? This is the tale of Harry’s younger sister whom is adopted by Snape. Her adventures through Hogwarts, and eventually the second wizarding war. DracoMalfoy/Original Female character love story.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/OFC, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Other(s), Draco/Reader, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Snape/Lily
Comments: 34
Kudos: 162





	1. A baby

Thunder struck as Severus made his way down the hallway. His heart clenching deep within his chest. He already knew what was ahead of him. Her husbands lifeless body was laying downstairs at the bottom of the stairs. Snape stared at him a hard moment before climbing over him and quickly going up the stairs. Making his way into the room he clutched his chest, falling to the floor, gripping the doorframe. There scattered ones the floor was the remains of his beloved. Snape can no longer hold back his tears as a sob rips through his chest.  
A broken lamp lay askew on the floor inches from her red hair. Her pale face frozen in a heartbroken expression. An image that Severus would never in his life be able to forget. There was scattered books and broken pieces of house scattered around her lifeless body. From the crib to her right sat her son, Harry. He had tears running down his face and he was whining. Snape crawled on his hands and knees to her body drawing her up into his arms. Another boom of thunder as the room flashes white with the lighting from outside. He lets out a wail as he clutches her lifeless body to his chest. Tears streaming down his face as he rocks her back and forth. 

Snape had no idea how long he sat there holding onto her. Harry had long since stopped crying and was now busying himself with a stuffed rabbit when a cry sounds from another room. Snape slowly sets Lily’s body down on the floor and climbs up, drawing his wand from his robes as he steals another glance at Harry. He quickly does a silencing spell on the room. The boy was safe for now, he thought as he made his way out of the room. His hands shook as he strained to hear the noise again. A very soft cry was once again heard. It was from the room next to him now. Snape pushes the door open with his foot and brings up his wand. “Lumos” he whispers, bringing a bright white light from the tip of his wand. A quick look around the room and he almost turns around and leaves. There was nothing in there. Another cry stops him. Snape brings his wand up higher to get a better look at the room. There on the very back corner of the room was a very tiny bassinet. Snape gasps lightly as he makes his way towards it. He peaks down Over the to top reveal a very small newborn. She looked to be hours old. The only indication that she was indeed a girl was the big bow on her head. Snape looks at the baby in awe. She had bright red hair just like her mom, and the strangest eyes. One was blue and one was green. She was the spitting image of lily. Snape lets out another sob as he reaches forward and picks up the small newborn. She lets out a soft cry and wiggles her head around. Snape lightly strokes her hair and an idea forms in his head.

Snape couldn’t keep the boy, he knew that much. But, no one knew the girl existed. Snape would take her home and raise her as his own. She would forever be his little piece of Lily. He looked back down in the bassinet in hopes of finding any indication for a name. He knew lily would have something with her name. There it was, a very small pink blanket, it looked muggle made with some kind of yarn. The name Heather was sprawled in cursive. Snape smiled. Yes, no one would know that she was even in existence and he would raise her as his own. Snape tucked the small baby in his arms and briefly covered her with his robes. He thought hard of where to take her and closed his eyes briefly. A small pop could be heard as he disapperated into the night, the baby tucked deep into his side.

Snape chose to have his mother help raise Heather while he taught at Hogwarts. His mother never once questioned who her mother was, or why he never told her that he was to have a child. Eileen Snape may not have been the best mother growing up, but she made up for it now. After Severus father died his mother softened greatly. She was very proud of him for getting a teaching job at Hogwarts and hoped to assist him in anyway possible to make up for how she allowed his father to treat him. So when he arrived at her home one evening with a small baby girl and asking for her help she was only to happy to oblige. She agreed that during the school year she would take care of her, and during his off time from work he would stay in his childhood home to take care of his daughter. One weekend when Heather was ten he decided to take her to the Malfoy Manor to meet his friends. 

Now, Lucius Malfoy had very different opinions when it came to wizards. He was, old fashioned. He was one of The dark lords main followers and after the disappearance of Voldemort he took it out on everyone and anyone he could. Lucius and his wife Narcissa were both born into wealthy pure blood families. They both strongly disapproved of any relatives who did not continue on marrying pure bloods and raised there son Draco to believe the same. Draco was raised in his fathers regret for Voldemort’s downfall. The biggest thing the Malfoys pride themselves on is there blood status and social status in the wizard king community where as Snape could care less. Alas, Snape and Lucius has grown close during school and with both being in Voldemorts army. He knew that Lucius wouldn’t ask any questions on who Severus had his child with as long as she was a pure blood.

Arriving at Malfoy Manor was magnificent. Heather couldn’t help but gaze up in wonder as her father held a tight grip on her hand. He had dressed her in an emerald green dress and tied her red hair back in little pigtails. As they made there way up to the tall gates outside she looked up at the sheer size.


	2. The Malfoys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape takes Heather to meet the malfoy family

Lucius Malfoy had a pale, distinguished face, with pale blond hair and stunning grey eyes. Heather couldn’t help but marvel up at the tall, stunning wizard infront of her. He smiled down at her. “You must be Heather, your father has told me so much about you.” Lucius says bending down so he was on her level. The little girl giggled and blushed. Snape taps her shoulder gently.

“Manners darling.” He says quietly. She smiles at Mr. Malfoy before saying ‘yes sir.’ He smiles again before standing up and addressing Severus. 

“Hello my friend.” Lucius says softly, leaning forward and side hugging Snape. “Your looking well.” Snape and Lucius exchange pleasantries for a few moments before a y’all slender woman opens the door. She has black and white hair and very pale skin. She smiles briefly at the young witch before turning to her husband and Snape.

“Why don’t we all go in, our house elf’s have prepared a lovely dinner for us all.” She says sweetly. “Plus Draco is dying to meet you.” She says addressing Heather. The little girl smiles brightly and looks to her dad for permission. He nods his head.

“Go ahead darling, we will be right behind you.” He says to her. Mr. Malfoy smiles at her as well, as she follows Mrs. Malfoy inside. The inside of the manor is immaculate. Tall, white walls with snake carvings all along the door frame. Mrs. malfoy reaches down and grabs her hand leading her throughout the massive Manor. 

“This way darling.” She says as her heels click on the marble floors. Heather follows behind quickly, gripping the woman’s hand tightly. They open into a large dining room with a low hanging chandelier over the table. A boy around her age sits straight at a chair in the the middle of the table. His hair is the same platinum blonde as Mr.Malfoys. He has a smile on his face as he notices the little red head. “Heather this is my son Draco,” Mrs. Malfoy says as she brings her right up to Draco. He smiles and reaches his hand out to shake her hand. “Draco darling, this is Professor Snapes daughter Heather. “ she finishes. Heather shakes dracos hand and blushes a deep crimson. She wasn’t sure why she was feeling so shy all of the sudden. Maybe it was because she had never really been around anyone besides her father and grandma. 

Draco stood up and pulled the chair next to him out for her to sit down on. “Thank you.” Her small voice says as she sits down. Draco nods his head and smirks at his mother. Almost as if to say ‘see mother I’m on my best behavior.’ Mrs. malfoy laughs lightly and nods her bead back at him. 

“I hope your hungry my dears. Dobby and Lippy have prepared quite the feast for us all. “ Mrs.Malfoy says as she takes her seat at the one end of the table. It’s not but a few moments later that Lucius and Snape make there way into the dining room. Lucius take a a seat at the head of the table and Snape sits across from Heather. He gives her a small smile. 

Mr. malfoy snaps his fingers alerting the house elf’s that it’s time to bring in their food. The two elf’s quickly come into the room carrying arms full of trays of different foods. Heather smiles and claps her hands in excitement. Mr. malfoy sends her a small wink and smiles. Snape playfully glares at her. While the adults talk casually Draco leans over and starts to talk to Heather.

“Have you played quidditch yet?” He asks her excitedly. She looks up at him confused.

“I don’t know what that is.” She says softly taking a bite off her plate. Draco cocks an eyebrow at her in shock. She can’t help but notice just how grey his eyes are. It was something she had never seen before.

“How are you a wizard and not know about quidditch?” He asks puzzled. She shakes her head.

“Mostly my nana teaches me magic, or my dad teaches me potions. They want me prepared for school next year.” She finished. Draco playfully rolls his eyes and then to his father.

“Father, may I take Heather to see our quidditch field?” He asks with a large smile. Lucius looks towards Severus to see what he thinks. Snape just simply shrugs his shoulders and nods his head. 

“That would be fine Draco, just keep an eye On her.” Lucius says. Draco nods his bead and stands up quickly, grabbing onto heathers hand and pulling her up out of her chair.

“Come on lets go!” He says as he pulls her from the room. The two of them both giggle with childish laughter as they run down the hallway. He pulls her from hallway to hallway until they make it to a back door. Draco laughs as he pulls her out into the backyard. “There it is.” He says as he points off in the distance to a very tall looking field. Heathers eyes sparkle in wonder as they draw closer to the field. “So I’m assuming if you haven’t heard of quidditch then you’ve never flown a broom?” He asks her as they step on to the field. She quickly shakes her head no and blushes down at the ground. Draco lets go of her hand and steps over to a cabinet to the side of the field. He pulls out a broom stick and walks back over to her. 

Draco hands the broom to her and smiles. The second heather grabs it she feels a pull towards it. “Ooooh” she says as she climbs onto it. Draco stares at her for a moment before showing her the correct way to stand over it. 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” he says as he helps show her the correct way to stand. “We just learned how to properly do it at school.” He says a blush himself.

“So is quidditch a game?” She asks as he steps back. Draco nods his head.

“Yes. And at school we have house teams. It’s a huge honor to be on it.” He says grinning at her. 

“Are you on your house team?” She asks sweetly trying to push off the ground. It only takes a few seconds before she’s hovering in the air. 

“No, we aren’t allowed to try out until year two.” Draco says admiring how well she’s doing. “Do you think you can go higher?” He asks her suddenly. Heather lifts the end of the broom up in hopes of going higher. It works and she shoots off into the air. She lets out a squeal of delight as she raises higher and higher into the air. So high in fact that she realizes she can no longer hear Draco, and he never told her how to get down. The more her fear starts to seep in the more erratic the broom becomes. It twists and flips through the air and suddenly she’s falling. As she’s plummeting towards the ground she sees Dracos look of horror on his face. She closes her eyes as she awaits the painful thump she knows is coming. But, it doesn’t come. Instead she’s met with arms. She opens her eyes and blinks rapidly as she looks into Mr. Malfoys grey eyes. He smiles at her before glaring at Draco.

“Are you alright?” He asks her as he lets her down. She nods her head and looks at the ground sheepishly. “I think your father is ready to go sweetie.” He says to her. She smiles sheepishly.

“Thank you mr. malfoy.” She says as she curtsies. “It was nice netting you Draco.” She says to a very sheepish looking Draco. He nods his head as she walks off to find her father.


	3. Journey to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heathers trip to Hogwarts, she meets fellow students.

Kings Cross station platform 9 3/4 was where she found herself. Her father wanted her to have the entire experience of traveling to Hogwarts for the first time, which meant he wouldn’t apparate her there with himself. Snape expressed to his daughter that although he loved her more than anything he couldn’t give her any special treatment. She found this fair, although annoying as she made her way onto the magical platform. Her father couldn’t even join her onto the platform because being a professor he had to be there earlier than everyone else.

She was already dressed in her robes as she makes her way through the crowded train station. Her red hair standing out even more in her black robes. She keeps looking around awkwardly, she really didn’t know anyone and was rather shy. She quickly made her way onto the train and found an empty compartment. She put her headphones on and leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes. Music always calmed her down. 

“Do you mind if i sit here?” A boys voice calls out. She opens her eyes and pulls her headphones down so she doesn’t seem rude.

“Oh yeah, sure.” She whispers. The boy gives her a goofy grin and opens the compartment the rest of the way, bringing in his luggage. She noticed right away he was carrying a large toad. “What’s his name?” She asks after a comfortable moments silence. The boy looks at her for a moment.

“Trevor. His name is Trevor.” He says quietly. Almost embarrassed. Heather gives him a shy smile and nods her head. “So your a first year?” He asks as he situated himself better on the seat. She nods her head.

“Is it that obvious?” She Asks. The boy shrugs and glances out the window.

“Only because your so young.” He says.

“Your not much older.” She laughs. He smiles awkwardly. 

“That’s true, the names Neville. Neville Longbottom.” He says putting his hand out to shake. She smiles and reaches out to shake his hand.

“I’m Heather, Heather Snape.” Neville goes pale very quickly. Eyes large like saucers.

“As in Severus Snape? Potions Professor?” He asks shaking his head in denial. She pauses and tilts her head. ‘What’s the big deal?’ She thinks almost annoyed.

“One in the same. He’s my dad.” She says matter of factly. Neville nods his head politely. He goes silent at that. Looking out the window as the trees go by. Heather can’t help but feel perturbed at this. Was this how everyone was going to react? Was having a teacher as a father really that big of a deal? Her dad might not be the friendliest person I’m the world but that was because he was old fashioned. He believed in manners and always addressing your elders as sir, and ma’am. She didn’t see what the big deal was. After an hour or so Neville attempts to speak again.

“Do you have a certain house your hoping to be sorted into?” She jumps not expecting to hear his voice again.

“Oh, I haven’t really thought about it. I’ve always assumed I would be in Slytherin because of my dad.” She says tapping her chin thoughtfully. Neville looks her in the face for a moment trying to read her expression before he nods his head. “What house are you in?” She asks quietly.

“Oh I’m a Gryffindor.” He says casually. She nods her head. 

“Courage and bravery.” She says matter of factly, although based on how he was acting she wasn’t seeing the courage. Neville nods his head again before standing up and grabbing Trevor.

“I’m going to go see if I can find any of my friends. I’ll see you later.” He says quietly. After he leaves the compartment she laughs. She puts her headphones back on and lays her head back, hoping to sleep the rest of the trip.

Heather awoke with a jolt as the train came to a stop. She stood up and looked around the train trying to see what was going on. “First years come this way! Leave your luggage.” A loud voice boomed across the train. She stands up and tucks her headset away in her bags. She was suddenly nervous. She got in line with fellow first years and deboarded the train. As they gathered around a very tall man, he looked like a giant with a big beard. “The names Hagrid! Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds for Hogwarts. First years come with me and we will take the boats across the black lake to the castle.” Heather all with all the other first years piled into the boats and stared in awe at the large castle ahead of them. 

Heathers boat held herself, another girl with red hair, and a boy with blue hair. They all smiled warmly to one another as they made their way across the beautiful black lake. “I’m Ginny!” The red head says smiling again. Heather smirks back this girl seemed very friendly. 

“I’m heather.” She says quietly. Both girls turn to the blue haired boy and wait patiently for him to speak.

“I’m James.” He says laughing slightly. He had the whitest smile she had ever seen. And his laugh was contagious. She instantly felt drawn to them both and relaxed. “Woah.” James says at the boats dock on the other side of the lake. They all look up at the beautiful castle. “I knew it was big, but I had no clue it was this big.” He says quietly. James climbs out of the boat first and reaches out helping both girls out of the boat. Then they all follow Hagrid up a small winding path towards the castle. As they climb the steps to the castle they all notice that somehow all of their luggage was already there. Heather noticed her bags immediately. 

“This way.” Hagrid says as they all make their way further up the steps and into a large hallway. Hagrid stops infront of everyone and smiles. “Wait here just a minute. Professor McGonagall will come and lead you to the sorting ceremony shortly.” He says before walking away. There is nervous chatter all around the first years as they all discuss there hopes for their houses.

“I’m a Weasley so chances are I’ll get Gryffindor.” Says Ginny smiling. “My entire family has been in Gryffindor, all six of my brothers.” She finished. Both heather and James stare at her blankly for a moment.

“Did you say seven?” Her and James say at the same time. Ginny blushes and nods her head. 

“Yeah, we have a nice big family.” She says with a big smile. Heather feels kind of sad at that. She was an only child and had no idea who her mother was. Her dad would only tell her that she was the love of his life, and died the day she was born.

“All right first years, The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.” Professor McGonagall addresses them. The three of them hadn’t even noticed her walking up because they were talking. She opens the door to the great all and allows them to all file into the room. They walked in rows of twos. The first thing heather notices is the floating candles along the ceiling. It reminded her of her fathers office at home, but more magical.


	4. The sorting hat ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather finds out what house she’s in! Plus Snape gets on to Harry and Ron as they arrive via flying car instead of the train.

The sorting hat is on a stool in the front of the room. Professor McGonagall explains to the first year that the sorting hat will sing a song before they begin. She picks up the hat and In an odd voice it begins to sing

“Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,But don't judge on what you see,I'll eat myself if you can findA smarter hat than me.You can keep your bowlers black,Your top hats sleek and tall,For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting HatAnd I can cap them all.There's nothing hidden in your headThe Sorting Hat can't see,So try me on and I will tell youWhere you ought to be.You might belong in Gryffindor,Where dwell the brave at heart,Their daring, nerve and chivalrySet Gryffindors apart;You might belong in Hufflepuff,Where they are just and loyal,Those patient Hufflepuffs are trueAnd unafraid of toil;Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,If you've a ready mind,Where those of wit and learning,Will always find their kind;Or perhaps in SlytherinYou'll make your real friends,Those cunning folk use any meansTo achieve their ends.So put me on! Don't be afraid!And don't get in a flap!You're in safe hands (though I have none)For I'm a Thinking Cap!” (Philosopher stone, sorting hat ceremony.)

The hall erupts in applause. McGonagall grabs a scroll from her robes and starts to read the names in alphabetical order. Heather is ignoring the ceremony for the most part until James is called. She watches intently as the professor places the sorting hat on James’s head. It only takes a few seconds before it shouts. “Ravenclaw!” Heather and Ginny both clap their hands for their newly formed friend. The entire Ravenclaw house erupts in applause and she watches James take his seat. She knew it would be a minute before her name was called so she took a moment to look around the room. She gave lots of notice to the professor table at the front of the room. Her dad was towards the end of the table and had an intense look on his face. He noticed her looking at him and he gave her a smile. She then heard Ginny’s name being called and pulled her attention back to the ceremony taking place. The hat barely touched her head before shouting. “Gryffindor!” Once again she noticed the entire table of Gryffindor erupting in applause. She noticed at least 3 other red headed boys standing up and hugging her. ‘They must be her brothers’ heather things as she takes in the two other students besides herself waiting to be called. 

“Snape, Heather.” McGonagall announces. The entire hall falls silent. Of course they do. She thinks. Her palms start to go sweaty and her breathing hitched as she makes her way towards the stool. 

The second the hat is placed on her head the hat starts to speak to her. “Ahh a very peculiar mind indeed. I see Bravery deep seeded inside of you. But I also see ambition. A need to prove yourself. Your also creative and intelligent. Very difficult you are. Hmmm.” The hat says. She starts to panic. Would her dad be upset if she wasn’t in Slytherin? Would she be upset? Oh no, please not Gryffindor. That seemed like the worst sort for her. “Hmm not Gryffindor? That’s a first. But then again I see similarities indeed.” She cocks her head. SimiliArites to whom? She thinks. “Better be SLYTHERIN!” The hat shouts to rest of the room. She exhales the breath she didn’t realize she was holding as the Slytherin table erupts in applause. She looks up to her dad to see a big grin on his face, and if not mistaken a look of relief. She makes her way towards the green table and a group of students stand up to pat her on the back and welcome her to table. 

She notices Draco Malfoy at the end of the table with a grin on his face. He sends her a wink before going back to his conversation with two larger males. It was kind of odd that Heather was the only first year female in Slytherin this year. How very peculiar. She thinks as the headmaster takes the center stage. 

“The very best of evenings to you! Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you all, for what we teachers hope will be the best year at Hogwarts yet! Now enjoy your dinner feast and then afterwards we will have you follow your prefects back to your dormitories.” Headmaster Dumbledore announces loudly to the entire great hall. Applause rings out and like a snap of fingers the tables are full of delicious looking foods. There are meat pies, roast red, steaks, and hams, mashed potatoes, roasted potatoes, and French fries, a lot of different vegetables adorned the table and a variety of sweets. Heather grabbed a small plate full and started to pick at her meal. A group of four girls around her own age made there way down and sat around her.

“Welcome to Slytherin.” The one girl says “my name is Daphne Greengrass, and this is Pansy, Tracey and Millicent.” Daphne was a blonde girl with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Heather smiles politely.

“I’m Heather.” She says. The girls all giggle.

“We heard! This is the first time I believe in our houses history that there’s only been one female student.” The one daphne pointed as Pansy said. She had a scrunched up face as if she was permanently scowling. This caused Heather to smile softly. 

“Stick with us and you’ll be fine.” Daphne says looping her arm through her own. Heather had a bad feeling in her chest but She doesn’t want to push away her chance at friends so she smiles brightly and nods her head.

Severus P.o.V

The second he is made aware of Harry and Ron he is seething. He had to leave the feast and miss out on his daughters reaction to everything to go and deal with Potter. He flips his robes behind him as he strides his way to his office down in the dark dungeons. He finds the two boys sitting on the other side of his desk with terrified looks on his face. Severus calmly sits down before conjuring up a newspaper and flashing it towards the two boys. “You were seen by no less than seven muggles. Do you have any idea how serious this is?” He snaps slamming the newspaper down onto his desk. Ron visibly jumps. “You have risked the exposure of our world. Not to mention the damage you inflicted on a willow tree that’s older than before you were born!” He is seething mad now. Ron makes a smart ass comment about the willow tree being more harmful to them than they were to. Snape sees red as he stands up and rounds on them. “If it were up to me, you’d be on the next train home!” He shouts, rather enjoying the idea. At that moment Dumbledore makes his appearance and announces that it’s not Snapes choice and that McGonagall will be allowed for serve their punishment instead. Snape rolls his eyes and exits his office. 

Snape makes his way to the Slytherin common rooms in the dungeons and waits for his daughters arrival. It doesn’t take long for her to enter through the portrait. Her eyes twinkling with wonder. She really looked so much like her mother in that moment, and it made his heart clench in his chest. How he missed Lily. He shook his head lightly to not dwell on the memory and walks towards her. Heather is in a small circle of girls, none of whom Snape really enjoys but either way he’s happy she’s making friends. “I need a word with Miss. Snape.” He says directly to heather. The other girls all mumble how they’ll see her later and walk away. Heather smiles and leans in to give him a hug. He glances around the room to make sure no one is staring and hugs his daughter back. He loves his daughter more than anything but he still needed to keep up his hard exterior around other students, so they wouldn’t feel he was playing favoritism. “So as it turns out that since your the only female in your year, you don’t have to stay in first year dormitory. Instead you have the option to stay in the private suite that’s reserved for such occasions.” Snape says to his daughter. Heathers eyes light up and she smiles. 

“Really? That’s exciting!” She says bouncing up and down. She looked so young in that moment and it made him so happy. Even tho she was starting school she was still is princess and he would always see her that way. He nods his head and grabs her arm gently, leading her towards the stair case. 

“So you’ll go up these stairs and instead of going to the right where all the girls dormitories are you go up another flight of stairs to the suites. We have three suites. Usually saved for students such as yourself on the rare case of being an only in their year, or reserved for head boy or girl. “ he says leading the way towards the three suites. “Yours will be the one on the right. It has the best views.” He says winking at her. She laughs and smiles at him.

Her room was brilliant. The walls were highly decorated in Slytherin flags and crests. The room was lined with green. There was a rather large four post bed in the middle of the circular room, the bed is adjourned with green eiderdowns with a small wooden nightstand next to it. There was a school trunk at the foot of the bed. A wooden chair and dresser off to the side of the bed. She noticed a wooden cork board situated on the left side of the bed with her schedule pinned to it. A potions book sits on her nightstand, and an old school lamp is sitting on top of her dresser. The walls and floors are stone but there is fluffy green rugs everywhere. There was a small note pinned to her cork board from her father. ‘Good luck my little princess, I’m so proud of the young woman your becoming and I can’t wait to see your magic blossom while your here, love your father’ heather smiles and walks over towards her bed. She throws herself down onto the soft mattress and smiles. She was finally here and goodness was she excited.


	5. Potions class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heathers first potions lesson

Luckily her first class of the day was Potions with her dad. She was really looking forward to this and hopefully earning her house some points because she spent almost all of her spare time practicing potions with her dad. She got up extra early because if were being honest she didn’t sleep much. She was to excited to actually be here and couldn’t sleep because of it. Although being up early had its benefits. She stood infront of the mirror and played with her hair until she got it exactly like she wanted. She was too young for makeup at this age but she still enjoyed the idea of looking her best. She put her green tie on and straightened her robes before making her way down stairs and to the front of the Slytherin common room. It was dead quiet as most students were still sleeping. She smiles to herself and looks around taking in the common area for the first time. It’s green and vibrant, of course it had the dungeon feel to it but it was homey to her. She felt very comfortable. “What are you doing up so early?” A voice said from behind her making her jump. Startled she turns her head to find Draco standing there with an eyebrow raised. 

“Oh, I couldn’t sleep.. I think I was too excited.” She says blushing. Draco ponders this for a moment. 

“Well that’s not a bad thing.” he says walking towards her. “And if you find yourself in the same situation again feel free to come find me. I don’t sleep much either.” He says as he reaches forward and grabs a piece of her hand. She blushes like mad. He winks at her before turning around and walking off. She gives herself a moment to collect herself and then makes her way out of the portrait. She pulls out a map of the castle she had hidden in her robes and finds her way to the potions classroom. Since it was also in he dungeons it didn’t take her very long to find it. 

“Ah I knew you would be here early.” Her father says smiling at her from his desk. Heather nods her head and goes to the front of the room and takes a seat. She takes out her cauldron and her books for the class, organization was key. “How was your first night?” He asks as he watches her reorganizing her supplies until she has them where she wants them. He smirks at her.

“It was alright, I admit I couldn’t sleep. I found myself to excited.” She says honestly. They have a very strong bond and she knows better than to lie to him. He nods his head and looks at the back of the room as students slowly start to file in.

“I’ll tell you what, if you find yourself having any issues I need you to just owl me.” He says quietly before turning back to what he was writing on when she had first entered the room. An excited clap sounds causing her to jump up and look around. James comes running into the room and sits next to her. A big cheesy grin on his face. 

“I was hoping we would have classes together. My house is so boring.” He whispers the last part. Heather smiles and glances around to see if anyone heard. She shakes her head as he hugs her. Her dad scowls at him and causes her to smile. 

“Your telling me? I’m the only Slytherin Female in our year.. so I don’t even share a dorm.” She says rolling her eyes playfully. He gives her a crazy look.

“Lucky! I have 3 other guys in my rooms. They are nice enough both totally boring.” He drawls the boring part out. “So how do you like your house?” James asks taking his cauldron out along with his books. She smiles at him, at least he also seems to take pride in being prepared. 

As the last few students file into the room Professor Snape stands up and walks around glancing to see who all is prepared. 

“There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few... Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death.” He says walking around. Heather quickly pulls out a quill and starts to take notes, James glances at her before he does the same. Snape glares around the rest of the room as he notices no one else is writing anything down.

“Why isn’t anyone writing this down?” Snape seethes. “5 points to Slytherin and 5 points to Ravenclaw on account of Miss Snape, and Mr. Imans preparedness. I suggest the rest of you follow suit or i shall start taking points away from you.” He says and everyone quickly pulls out quills and parchment. Heather rolls her eyes and shakes her head.


	6. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 31st is Heathers birthday.

Halloween in the castle was something to brag about. Classes were canceled for the day and a giant Halloween feast was supposed to take place that night. Halloween was her birthday and she was turning twelve. This would be her first birthday with kids her age, and not just her grandma and father. Plus, if we’re being honest this was the first year she had friends. James from Ravenclaw quickly became her best friend and Ginny from Gryffindor a close second. They spent all their time together outside of the classroom together and planned on celebrating her birthday tonight at the feast. 

The inside of the great hall was filled with candy filled jack o lanterns, and big cauldrons all around the room filled with various types of candy. The sky was filled with bats and dancing skeletons and she found herself overjoyed. This was her favorite day of the year, but she also couldn’t help feeling a touch of sadness on this day as well. Maybe it was because she didn’t know her mom and wished for spend this day with her. Heather found herself at the Slytherin table seated with the girl group to her left and Malfoy and his friends to her right. They were laughing about something Harry Potter and his friends had done and the girls on the other side were talking about boys they fancied. She heard Dracos name brought up more than once and she couldn’t help blush. 

“Why don’t you come sit with me?” A voice from behind her startles her out of her train of thought. She jumps and turns around to see her best friend standing there. His blue hair spiked up and crazy. She smiles at him and stands up slowly. 

“Going somewhere Heather?” Draco asks turning towards them. Draco was normally extremely rude to people outside of his house but he never once said anything hateful to James. Maybe it was his pure blood status, or maybe it was because he knew that James was heathers best friend. Heather blushes shyly and nods her head.

“It’s her birthday! We have to celebrate.” James says addressing Draco. This causes him to grin widely at her. 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone? I would have gotten you something.” Draco says thoughtfully. His croonies beside him both snicker at something and Draco turns and glares at them. “Think thats funny do you?” He snaps. They both shake their heads no and go back to eating their snacks. 

Heather shrugs slightly and blushes like mad. Lately anytime she sees Draco she can’t help but to get all gooy inside and blush like mad. He sends her a small wink before turning back to his friends. Heather loops her arms with James and follows him to the Ravenclaw table. The very end of the table had Ginny Weasley, and another Ravenclaw names Luna Lovegood all sitting with party hats on. Heather can’t help but blush and shake her head in embarrassment.

“Happy Birthday!” They all cheered loudly making a scene. Snape grinned at the scene from the teachers table. He was thankful that she was happy, but part of him missed her being all to himself. She was after all his little piece of Lily and he wasn’t necessarily ready to share her with the world yet. 

As the feast went on Ginny got up and excused herself giving some lame excuse about needing to catch up one homework and Heather, James and Luna fake booed as she left. Not long after a group of ghosts put on a little skit for the entire Great Hall, and it was fabulous. All the students laughed and cheered as they finished off all their sweets. Professor Dumbledore stood up and wished everyone a happy rest of their Halloween’s and dismisses the room. Heather, James and Luna all linked their arms as they exited the great hall. Following behind the crowds of people. They weren’t paying attention to where they were going and stumbled into the backs of a few Hufflepuff and they apologized. The students not even turning and acknowledging them. “Rude.” Heather says rolling her eyes trying to step around them, when she notices there is a rather large crowd standing there looking at something. She gasps as James points out exactly what they were all staring at. Hanging from a lamppost was Mrs.Norris, Filch the squib janitors cat. She covered her mouth in shock as she noticed who was standing in the middle of it. Harry, Ron and Hermione all Gryffindors stood there staring wide eyed at the wall. Looking mighty guilty I might add. When Draco steps forward.

“Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" He snarls looking at Hermione. A few people gasp at Dracos forward ness of his hatred of muggleborns but others just keep staring at the scene in front of them. Not a second later a few of the Professors make there way to the scene, leaving the Halloween feast. Lockhart, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Poor Filch all arrive before everything blows up. 

Her father is of course trying to get Harry and his golden trio, as the rest of the school refers to them as expelled but the weird Dada teacher steps in and explains it couldn’t possibly be Harry’s fault because he was spending detention in his office. Snape rolls his eyes and stalks off towards Heather, he lightly grabs her arm and pulls her away from the rest of the scene.

“I don’t want you going anywhere near those sniveling dunderheads.” He says low so no one else can hear. “I’m sorry your birthday celebration was cut short by whatever that was.” He says leading her towards the Slytherin common rooms.

“What’s the chamber of secrets?” She asks him curiously. He stops and stares at her.

“It’s a made up place that you needn’t worry about.” Says as he starts to walk again. She follows quickly behind him. He leads her towards the portrait down in the dungeons and leans down kissing her cheek. “Now, enjoy the rest of your evening and stay out of trouble. I love you.” He says before turning and walking away.

“Serpent.” She says to the painting. The lady inside nods her head and swings open the doorway. Heather makes her way into the Slytherin common rooms before going up to her bedroom. There were two presents waiting her. The first was a beautiful white barn owl resting on a perch. A note was taped to the bottom of the perch. ‘Happy birthday my darling, I hope you enjoy. Love, your Father’ she smiles and lets the owls feathers. She has wanted an owl since she was four years old. Then a very small package was wrapped on her nightstand. It was wrapped in bright green paper and had ribbon on it. She sat down on the bed and ripped it open and gasped. It was a silver necklace with green gems on it. A green diamond hanging down on the bottom of it. There were two snakes wrapped around the bigger gem further up and she found herself smiling like an idiot. The note with it was short but made her heart flutter.

‘H,  
I wish I had more time to find you a gift. This was my mother’s. She helped me pick it out. Happy Birthday,

D’

Fingers shaking she picked up the necklace and held it up against her pale skin in the mirror. She loved the way it looked. She carried it over to the chest at the bottom of her bed and tucked it away inside. It was beautiful and was so afraid of losing such an item.


	7. Poly juice Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione approaches Heather about poly juice potions

The following month there was lots of speculation on who was the ‘heir of Slytherin’ and who opened the chamber of secrets. Heather tried to shut it down anytime it was brought up be her dad made it very clear to her to leave it alone. 

“Excuse me, but I heard you were really smart with potions.” A voice said being her from her thoughts. Heather looks up from her place in the library. There stood none other than a Hermione Granger. 

“Yes I’m pretty good at them, what can I do for you?” She asks the bushy haired brunette standing in front of her. Granger fidgets with her hair a little big before sitting down next to her.

“What do you know about poly juice potion?” She asks curiously. Heather looks at her hard.

“Do you want to know what it does or how it’s made?” She asks shutting her book. She glances around the room. Poly juice potion was a rather advanced potion, normally not taught in school. Of course she knew how to do it. She often used her fathers advanced potions textbook to practice at home. She had stumbled upon it one day tucked into his desk. She snuck it back to her room and attempted to make the more advanced potions. 

Hermione grins at her. “Both, have you ever brewed one?” Heather pushes and looks around to make sure no one is around. She nods. “Brilliant!” Hermione says. 

Over the next month she found herself in the abandoned girls restroom on the second floor.   
It was the gloomiest, darkest, mustyist, most depressing bathroom. Under a large, cracked, mirror was a row of chipped sinks. They were stained with rust. The floor was damp and reflected the flickering lights given off by the stubs of candles, burning low in their holders. The wooden doors of the stalls were flaking and scratched and one of them was dangling off its hinges. No one ever came in this bathroom. It was obvious by the state of it, and of course the crying ghost who occupied its toilets. Heather found herself meeting Hermione in here every few nights to practice the potion. Of course hermione states it was purely academic purpose to learn how. Heather was Mildly excited to have made another friend, even if it was one that her dad wouldn’t like. 

“You know, you remind me of someone.” She says one afternoon while we are adding ingredients. I pause and glance at her.

“Oh yeah? Who?” She asks stirring the potion. Hermione stares at her a few moments gauging her reaction. “My best friend actually, Harry Potter.” She says slowly. Heather pauses and looks at her. 

“Reminds you how?” She sits up and straightens her robes. She was definitely curious.

“Mostly your facial expressions.. you guys almost look related.” Hermione says shaking her head. After a few moments they both bust up laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” A boys voice is heard from behind them. Startled Heather turns around. Praying she’s not going to be in trouble. There stood a tallish red head. He had freckles scattered across his nose and was staring sheepishly at Hermione. 

“Nothing Ronald.” Hermione says softly, smiling at her friend. 

“Your ginnys friend right?” He says addressing her. She goes paler than normal if that’s possible and nods her head. “She’s my little sister.” He says. Oooooh. She thinks, that makes sense. “She’s told me a lot about you.” He says as he walks towards the girls and takes a seat. 

“ you do know this is a girls restroom right?” She says finding her voice. Ron stares at her dumbly for a few moments before Hermione nudges his. They share a look before he replies.

“Oh yeah, well I heard hermione was practicing new potions and thought I’d join.” He says slowly staring at hermione. They seem to be having a silent conversation and Hermione nods her head on agreement.

“Well I have to get to my next class.. I’ll see you around Hermione. It was.. nice to meet you Ron.” Heather says standing up and brushing off her skirt. They both smile at her and wave as she turns to leave. 

“Why was she in here? You know she’s Snapes daughter right?” She heard Ron loudly whisper as she was leaving. She sighed and rolled her eyes. 

It had been weeks and it was now Christmas time. Most families had gone home but Heather remained. Her father had to work over the holiday so they would be spending it together here. She found herself downstairs next to the fire in the Slytherin common rooms. She pulled out a book and curled up into her soft chair and started to read when Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walked in. Draco paused upon seeing her sitting there but gave her a small smile. 

Draco led his two goons over to another set of chairs far enough away at Heather wouldn’t hear them talking and sat down. Crabbe and Goyle both hesitated before sitting down. They were acting rather odd. They got on the subject of Dumbledore and Draco kind of let go. “My father did say that he was the worst thi that ever happened to Hogwarts.”   
Goyle snaps back. “your wrong!” Draco pauses and gives him a funny look. He had a funny feeling something was off.   
“You think there’s actually someone here worse?” Draco scoffs.   
Crabbe and Goyle look at each other briefly before Goyle meekly whispers “Harry Potter.” Dracos laughs loudly causing Heather to glance over there.   
“So who do you think is the heir of Slytherin?” Crabbe says suddenly. Draco stares at him hard for a few moments.  
“You know I don’t know. But I do know my farther said it had to be a dark wizard. Someone who shares our families beliefs. “ Draco says.  
“So it’s not you?” Goyle asks an of expression on his face.  
“I would have told you if I was. Don’t be stupid.” Draco says rolling his eyes. “But I tell you one thing. Hogwarts is becoming a dangerous place for those filthy Mudbloods.” He says.  
Crabbe seems to tense at this. He gets an angry look on his face and clenches his fists.  
“What’s the matter with you? Your acting rather.. odd.” Draco says.   
“He’s looking rather pale.” A voice says from behind them, causing all of them to jump. Heather stood there with a concerned look on her face. “Sorry for interrupting, I just wanted to give you this.” She says reaching into her robes and pulling out a small wrapped package. She blushes and holds it out to Draco. Draco can’t help but to blush back and grab it from her slowly.  
“Thanks.” He says casually. Crabbe and Goyle both jump up and start running out of the room. “Where are you two going?” He shouts at their backs.  
“Stomach ache!” Crabbe says quickly as they leave the common rooms.  
Heather and Draco both just kinda stare off confused.

“That was rather odd.” She says. “Well I’m sorry again, I interrupted. I just didn’t know when I would see you again before Christmas.” Heather gives him another smile before turning to walk away.

“Why don’t you stay for a while. We haven’t actually hung out since that day you came to the manor a few years ago.” Draco says smiling at her.


	8. End of Term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short filler chapter. I’m hoping to do a time jump to get where I want the story to really start so I apologize for the rushed chapter

The next few months after Christmas go by in a blur. Heather spent most of her time with James and Ginny, and occasionally she would have late night chats with Draco infront of the fireplace. Her father would stop by and visit her so often as well. Everything was going smoothly until news broke out that Hermione had been petrified just like Mrs.Norris. There was talk of shutting down the school and sending children home until they could figure out who was the culprit. 

Things were pretty calm in Slytherin house tho. No one cared to much for the Gryffindors so it wasn’t even really talked about. Heather was pretty upset about it though, after spending time with her brewing the poly juice potion she found that they had a few things in common. Mostly academic. When it was announced that a student had been taken into the chambers by the monster the school went on lockdown. Professor snape spent his time inside the Slytherin Common room to make sure that no one tried to sneak out or do anything unruly. Of course he wouldn’t disclose just who had been taken. None of the teachers would. 

It was only a day or two before it was revealed that it was Ginny who was taken. Heather couldn’t believe that it was her best friend and that she’d had no idea. Of course Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley were the ones to go and rescue her. How they found the chamber was still a mystery but heather couldn’t deny her relief at hearing she was okay. Snape of course was furious that the students weren’t still being held in their common rooms and were allowed back out in the castle to resume as normal. Heather, James and Ginny seemed to be inseparable after the whole ordeal, and as the end of term approached they had agreed on spending the summer at each other’s houses. Of course they all had to ask their parents first but they didn’t think that would be a problem. On the last day of school Heather hugged her new friends tightly as they all said goodbye. Her father didn’t ask her to ride the train back as he had at the beginning of the term, instead insisting that they would use the floo system home.


	9. Portkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Heather take a portkey to the World Cup

Two Years Later

Heathers eyelids snap open at the sound of oncoming footsteps startling her awake. She grab her wand from underneath her pillow and looks around her bedroom. “Lumos” she whispers sending a small light from the tip of her wand. Her fathers face looms down at her suddenly. He looks almost relived that she’s awake.

“You need to get up, The Malfoys are expecting us any minute now.” He speaks softly reaching down and stroking the red hair out of her eyes. A few weeks ago Heather had taken the pleasure in changing her appearance slightly. She had brewed a beauty potion on her already red hair to a much brighter shade , an unnatural fire red. Severus was furious at her of course but She felt it was time for a change. Heather nods her head at her father before sitting up and climbing out of the tall black bed. How could She forget what today was? Mr. Malfoy had gotten them tickets to the 422nd World Cup. Courtesy of the ministers himself. She found herself blushing like mad at the idea of seeing Draco again. There was something about him that gave her butterfly’s. Heathers eyes dart to the corner of her bedroom at her outfit laid out for her. Tight blue jeans and a bright green long sleeve shirt that stuck tightly to her curves. She was hoping to make a statement that she was no longer the shy little Slytherin girl and would hopefully, finally be catching a certain blonde boys attention. 

Heather quickly dressed herself and raced down stairs to meet her dad. He was standing by the door impatiently tapping his foot. “Ready then?” He asks the second her face came into view. She nods her head and follows him out of the house. The pair walk in silence up and into the Forrest near their house. She knew that they were to be using a portkey. A magical item enchanted to bring them to their location. 

“What are we looking for?” She asks quietly as the sun starts to rise. Severus pauses to smile down at his inquisitive daughter. 

“I’m told it’s a muggle item, known as a dream catcher. It seems the ministry allowed Mr. Weasley to decide what and where portkeys would be placed this year.” Her father says annoyed. She nods her head it was best not to talk about the weasleys.. or Harry Potter. Her father seemed to have a short temper when it came for them. It didn’t take them but. A few minutes to find the dream catcher hanging from a tree. It twinkled slightly being the only indication to the magical properties of it. Her father grabbed ahold quickly and made sure she did as well before a quick snap noise rings in her ears.

The sensation was completely uncomfortable, almost gastly. She felt instantly nauseous as she plummeted towards the ground, but before she could hit she was caught by a pair of strong arms. She opened her eyes and looked into a pair of steely grey. Mr. Malfoy smiles down at her. “Not to worry, I’ve got you.” He says as he lowers her down softly. Heather can’t help but to blush as she watches her father send a slight glare at Mr.Malfoy. Lucius smiles back at Severus as he lets her go. “Your late” Mr. Malfoy says reaching out to shake Severus’s hand. 

“Yes, well I had no idea what a dream catcher was.” Her father said rolling his eyes. 

“Ah, yes. It was such a shame when Fudge announced he was allowing Arthur to pick the portkeys this year. We came via brooms ourselves. Although I must admit I cannot wait until Draco turns 17 and can apparate. Itll make things much easier.” Snape glances at Heather and nods his head. 

“So where is young Draco?” He asks casually. Lucius turns and points his cane towards a cluster of very lavish tents in the distance.

“He’s at the tents with a few of his classmates. Your welcome to join them if you’d like.” He says turning to Heather. Heather nervously twists her hair in her fingertips and glances at her father. 

“Why don’t you go ahead, Lucius and I have some important matters to discuss.” Severus says leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

Heather curtsies briefly to both her father and Mr. Malfoy before making her way towards where he had previously been pointing. Along the way we’re rows upon rows of tents. Some extremely small and others rather lavishly. She herself had never been inside of one herself.

She’s almost there now. A cluster of two Green and Black tents at the end of a row and her heart rate picks up. Does she knock or just go in? She awkwardly stands outside and taps the entrance with her wand.

“Draco?” She calls out quietly. It only takes a second before platinum hair pokes out the door. He looks her up and down and sends her a wink.

“You’ve come alone?” He says cheekily. A crimson blush flushed her face and she nods. Draco sends her a wink before pulling back the Flemish door of the tent and beckons her inside. She takes a deep breath before walking inside. She was completely caught off guard at just how big the inside was. It looked almost identical to Malfoy Manor except instead of walls there was fabric hanging. And there were lavish emerald green pillows and silky black ones littered all over the green carpet. There were at least a dozen rooms she could see just from the entry way. Draco sauntered his way over to a big plush looking green chair and sat down sending her a wink. On the other chair next to him was a tall boy with dark skin and strikingly high cheek bones. She knew him from school. They had never really spoken before but his name was Blaise. Then on the other side of him was another Slytherin from school Theodore Nott. They had spoken a few times but nothing worth noting.   
“Draco and I were just talking about the lack of females here.” Blaise says sitting forward. He pats his leg and sends her a wink. “Care to sit down?” He asks smirking. Draco shoots him a slight frown. “My how you’ve grown up.” Blaise says smirking.

“Actually why don’t you two leave and We’ll meet up before the game starts.” Draco say.

“Why? do you want to be alone with her?” Theodore asks laughing. “I thought you were dating Pansy?” Heather frowns at the floor. Of course he would be.. 

“Just leave.” Draco says a hateful tone in his voice. Blaise and Theodore both laugh before standing up. Heather stands to the side to let them pass but on their way past Blaise pauses and runs his finger up and down her arm.

“I look forward to seeing you later.” He says winking at her. Heather smiles at him politely and the two boys leave the tent.

“Sorry about them. They seem to lose their heads around girls.” Draco says softly, bringing her attention back to him. She shrugs her shoulders and smiles at him.

“It’s not problem.” She says. Draco leans back in his chair and points at the one next to him. 

“You can sit down you know.” He says laughing slightly. She was so cute and shy. 

“Should I take off my shoes so I don’t ruin the rugs?” She asks looking down at her feet suddenly. She was wearing a pair of green converse and there was some mud on them from the campsite. Draco shakes his head no.

“No, if they get dirty the house elf’s will handle it.” He say. Heather walks forward and takes a seat on the chair directly next to him.

“You look nice..” she says after a few moments of Draco starting intently at her. He raises an eyebrow and smirks at her.

Draco was dressed in a tailored black suit. He playfully rolled his eyes before he sent her a big smile which causes her heart to flutter in her chest. “ thank you, so have you ever been before?” Draco asks her. 

“No actually, father doesn’t really like quidditch. He only agreed to come because he said that your father and him had very important issues to discuss.” Draco nods his head knowingly.

“Is that where they are now?” He asks glancing back at the door. She nods her head yes causing Draco to grin. “Fancy a drink?” He asks standing up and walking over to a small hidden chest. He bends over and opens it quickly. Pulling out a bottle of his fathers expensive firewiskey. He grabs to glasses and raises an eyebrow at her. Butterflies go off in her stomach and she nods her head eagerly. Severus had never let her try alcohol before and if it gave her a reason to make Draco smile who was she to say no. Draco quickly pours them both a rather large glass before tucking the bottle back away. He quickly makes his way back over to her and sits down handing her the glass.

Draco takes a nice big drink of his and waits patiently for her to also take a drink. Heather decides to sniff it first causing her to flinch slightly. It smelt like cinnamon and made her nose tingle. She smiles sheepishly at Draco who still hasn’t taken his eyes off her. He doesn’t think she’s actually going to try it. She takes a deep breath before she brings the glass to her lips and gulps down the whole thing. It makes her gag but she finishes it and sends him a cocky smile. Dracos eyes widen and he laughs.

“You know your supposed to sip it right?” He says chuckling. She shrugs and sits the glass down on the table inbetween them. A Burning sensation going down from her throat to deep in her belly. 

“Are you really going to let me show you up?” She says flirtatiously. ‘Where did that courage come from?’ She thinks I’m her head. Draco smirks at her and brings his own glass up to his lips. He downs the rest of his glass as well and sends her a wink. 

“Happy?” He asks laughing. Heather giggles and leans forward almost falling out fo her chair. This causes Draco to laugh also. She was really cute when she laughed. The way her nose scrunched up slightly. Just then they heard Laughter coming from outside the tent and Dracos eyes went pale. He quickly grabbed her empty glass and his own and shoved them under his chair. He gave her a panicked expression and put his finger up to his mouth making a shushing motion. She nods her head and giggles again. Not being able to help herself.


	10. The World Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quidditch World Cup!

Lucius enters the tent first and smiles at the two of them. “Ah there you two are. We seen your friends with a group of teenagers and I assumed you would have been with them.” He says looking at the interaction between them. Snape strides in behind him and smiles lovingly at his daughter.

“Heather knows if I tell her to go somewhere to stay there until she’s told otherwise.” He says matter of factly. Lucius smiles warmly at his friend.

“Of course, she’s such a well mannered young witch my friend.” He says sending a wink towards her. She blushes and looks at the floor. She couldn’t believe how tipsy she had gotten so quickly. She was assuming it was because that was the first time she had ever tried alcohol. She couldn’t help but giggle at the state of things. Here she was with her father and the famous Mr.Malfoy, whom she oddly found herself attracted to and then his extremely attractive son whom she had a crush on since she was eleven years old. 

“Have you two been catching up?” Lucius asks as he walks further into the main room of the tent. “Severus my friend, would you care for a drink?” He asks stalking over towards his hidden alcohol trunk. He always brought an expensive bottle or two of his private stash and a few glasses. Draco paled next to Heather and looked at his father with a look of slight panic. Would he notice that two glasses were gone? 

“That would be nice.” Snape says as he walks forward and sits down on the other side of his daughter. Lucius nods his head and takes out to glasses. Of course he instantly notices that two glasses are missing. He raises an eyebrow and glances at the two teenagers. Both had pink cheeks and looked nervous. He shakes his head slightly, he woudlnt say anything. He had no desire to be embarrassed infront of his long time friend over this, so he would discuss it with Draco later in private. He quickly poured Snape and himself a glass before shutting his chest and locking it with a flick of his wand. 

“Here you go Severus.” Lucius says striding forward and handing him the glass. He glares at Draco who continues to stare at the floor. 

“Thank you.” Severus says taking a sip from his glass. “Is everything okay darling?” He asks his daughter who is also staring at the ground. She lifts her head and smiles at him, nodding. 

“I’m sure they’re both just excited.” Lucius says striding over to a chair a few feet away from the rest. “So Heather, it’s been awhile since we’ve seen you. Your looking very grown up. What year will you be starting in a few weeks?” He ask. 

“Oh, uhm I’ll be in year three sir.” She says looking up at him. Lucius nods his head and taps his chin lightly.

“What’s your favorite subject?” He asks. Severus raises his eyebrows and turns to see her answer.

“Potions Sir, although I believe Draco is even better at them than I.” She says before she hiccups. She blushes and quickly says. “Excuse me.” Draco laughs from beside her like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard. Causing both Severus and Lucius to raise their eyebrows

“Don’t be rude.” Lucius snaps at his son. Draco immediately stops laughing and apologizes.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that you must be deliusuonal to think I’m better at potions than you.” He says looking at a blushing Heather. “She’s the top witch in her grade and if were being honest I believe she’s the smartest witch in Slytherin house. She’s bloody brilliant.” He says sending her a wink. Severus smiles and nods his head.

“You shouldn’t cut yourself short Draco. You both are exceptionally well at potions. “ Severus says taking another drink.

“Have you all eaten yet? We could get a bite on our way to the match? Or I can have the elves whip something up for us quickly.” Lucius says smiling. 

“No we haven’t eaten yet, but we don’t want to impose.” Severus says. “We can always grab something on our way there.” 

Draco stands up and steadies himself on the arm of his chair. He coughs lightly and straightens himself up. “He’s right father, we really should get going. The match starts in an hour, and it’s quiet a hike to the field.” He says walking away. Snape nods his head and stands up as well reaching his hand out to help his daughter up. She stands slowly and grips her dads arm as she stumbles slightly. He gives her an odd look but she just shrugs. 

Lucius throws back the rest of his drink before standing himself. “Did your father tell you that we’ll be in the ministries box?” He asks the stumbling young witch in front of him. She looks embarrassed.

“No sir, I had no idea. How wonderful.” She says blushing. Draco waltzes back into the room and hands her a bottle of water. 

“I thought you might be thirsty.” He says cheekily. She smiles at him in appreciation and takes a big drink. Lucius watches the exchange and smirks to himself. At least Draco was smart enough to not let her walk around all loopy. 

Draco held his arm out for Heather to grab onto as the exited the tent and she looked to her dad for permission. He stared hard at them for a moment before nodding his head. Lucius led the way down the path through a small forest and toward the giant amphitheater. All four of them looking up in admiration. None of them spoke as they made there way up the staircase. When suddenly Lucius stops looking up. All of them pause and glance up as well. There is Harry, Ron and Hermione with the rest of the Weasley clan. A large family of pure blood wizards who were known by the malfoys as blood traitors. She could vaguely hear them talking as Ron says “blimey dad how far up are we?” Lucius takes this moment to but in.

“Well put it this way.. if it’s rains, you’ll be the first to know” he says snarky. Snape smirks and continues walking up towards their seats. There is a crowd pushing them as they go. 

“Father and I are in the ministers box. By personal invitation of the minister himself.” Draco says laughing at Harry. When suddenly Lucius stops and smacks Draco in the chest with his cane.

“Don’t boast Draco, not with these people.” Heather blushes and looks away. She understood how the Malfoys family felt because her father had similar view points but she didn’t hate Harry, nor the weasleys. She wasn’t overtly fond of them either but she had no bad feelings towards them. They turned to walks away when Lucius used his cane to grab Harry by his shoe. He looks him dead in the eyes before saying. “Do enjoy yourself won’t you.. while you can” another hard glare before he pulls his cane back and reaches back putting his hand on Heathers back. “Come along Childeren.” He says trying to lead Heather and Draco away. Heather glances one more time before being pulled away by Draco and Lucius. Her father ahead of them. 

“Don’t let Potter ruin your buzz.” Draco whispers in her ear making her giggle. She nods her head. It doesn’t take them long to make their way into the ministries box. It’s filled with people who work in the ministry, and the only other person she recognizes is Blaise. He stands up and calls Draco and her over while Severus and Lucius take seats right behind the minister and join in on a conversation.

“Well well, what do we have here.” Blaise jokes pointing at Draco and Heathers arms. The both slowly release each other and sit down. Blaise laughs and rolls his eyes. “You made it just in time. Fudge was about to start the game.” He says laughing. Just then a flash of green fills the field as the Irish Quidditch team flies around the crowd. The ministry box bursts with cheering and whooping and then suddenly there red filling the field. 

Halfway during the game the mascots came onto the field. The Leprechauns even thru gold at the crowds. Draco and Blaise’s laughter filling Heathers ears as they both stand to grab some. She can’t help but smile. This was one of the few times she had seen Draco let go and laugh so openly. But then again the past year they didn’t really spend much time together. Not like her first year when they would chat by the fire in their common room at Hogwarts when they couldn’t sleep. Suddenly down below these beautifulwomen wall out into the field and start to sing, and all the men are losing there minds. Boys are throwing their gold and shouting naughty things to them. Heather feels a slight pang if jealousy as Draco stands and seems drawn to the women below. Blaise throws an arm around her shoulder and kisses her cheek.

“What are they?” She asks quietly. Blaise laughs at Draco as he starts to chuck his gold down. Suddenly Lucius is standing there and points his wand at Dracos ears. Draco suddenly comes out of his trance and looks around confused. 

“Those my dear are Veelas. Much like a siren there call draws men in.” Lucius says chuckling. 

“How come it only effects some men?” She asks softly. Blaise points to his ears showing that he had some kind of charm that kept his own desires at bay.

“Draco forgot to use his charm before we left. I would assume it was because his mind was.. else where.” Lucius says chucking as he glances at Heather sweetly. Draco blushes and mumbles a thanks to his father who saunters back off to his seat. Blaise kept his arm wrapped around her shoulders and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“You can always share my tent tonight if you’d like. My parents let me have my own and there’s plenty of room.” Heather freezes up a little at his words. Blaise was nice enough but he wasn’t Draco.. and even tho she knew Draco was out of her league it still didn’t change the fact she wasn’t attracted to Blaise.

“She’s staying with us.” Draco snaps catching the end of what Blaise was whispering. Blaise raises an eyebrow at him.

“And how will Pansy feel about that?” Blaise asks laughing. Draco glares back.

“We’re not exclusive..besides it’s not like that. Heather is a family friend. “ Draco says. Heather feels herself frown but swallows it down. Friend was better than nothing. 

Draco notices the frown and gets a small wave of butterfly’s in his own stomach. Maybe she did like him, but the frown was gone just as quickly as it began so he shrugged it off. The game going on was very close but in the end the Irish won by 10 points. Everyone was cheering like mad and Lucius and Snape were immediately trying to file Draco and Heather out of the stands and back to the tents. 

That evening back in the tent Lucius and Snape tell Draco and Heather that they need to step out and talk for awhile and to just enjoy themselves. 

“So how long have you and Pansy been a thing?” She asks plopping herself down onto a a fluffy cushion on the ground. Draco laughs and plops down on a Cushion next to her. He doesn’t answer her right away.

“How about another drink?” He asks winking. She laughs. 

“Sure.” She whispers leaning back and looking up at him through her long lashes.

“Accio!” Draco mumbles and the liquor flys out of his dads liquor chest and into his hands. He takes the lid off and takes a drink right out of the bottle before handing it to her. She takes a big drink feeling the burning down her throat and to her tummy once again. 

“So Pansy?” She asks again. Draco laughs and takes another drink leaning back next to her. 

“Pansys not girlfriend material.. but she’s a good snog now and again.” He says laughing taking another drink. Heather reaches for the bottle and helps herself to another drink as well.

“You could do better you know. Pansy is positivity gastly.” Draco smirks at her.

“Oh yeah like who?” He says reaching for the bottle. She smirks and pulls it back even further. Making him lena over her. 

“Maybe like me..” she says more confident than she’s ever felt before. Draco winks at her before bending down and lightly pressing his mouth to hers. 

“You need to come with me!” A voice shouts from the doorway. Draco and Heather pull apart instantly both blushing like mad as the turn towards the door. Blaise is standing there with a frantic look on his face. “We need to go, NOW!” She shouts running back out of the tent. Draco stands up and pulls her up by her hand and they rush outside. It’s complete pandemonium. Tents all over are on fire and off in the distance making their way forward is a group of deatheaters.. Draco stares longer than necessary at the approaching deatheaters before grabbing Heathers hand and pulling her off towards the forest ahead. 

“But my dad!” She says suddenly trying to stop them. Draco rolls his eyes.

“I guarantee your dad would rather I got you out of here than let you get captured by deatheaters.” He says. She plants her feet firmly causing him to groan. 

“Fine.” He says bending over and grabbing her. He slips her up on his shoulder and takes off after Blaise towards where all the port keys ate stationed. “It’s for your own good. Trust me.”He quickly finds the right one and grabs hold. The world is spinning out around them as they dissapear and leave all the screaming and fire behind them.


	11. Elegance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the World Cup and Heather is anxious to talk to Draco

Draco had brought them back to Malfoy Manor and Narcissa was only to happy to take care of her until her dad could come pick her up. Malfoy Manor was just as she had remembered. It was like Hogwarts. Big and beautiful and so mysterious. 

“Have you two been drinking?” Narcissa asks as Draco and Heather both stumble around. She frowns and looks down at the ground.

“Please don’t tell my dad..” she whispers. Draco looks pleadingly at his mom.

“Please mom. It was my fault. I snuck dads whiskey and convinced her to drink with while dad and Snape were out of tent talking.” He says standing up straight. “I’ll take full responsibility just please don’t tell her dad.” He says. Narcissas eyes soften.

“I won’t. Why don’t you help her up to the guest room and she can sleep it off. Then you go to your room and sleep as well. I’ll tell your dad that you were exhausted from the event and you both fell asleep. Now, hurry along, we have no idea how long until they are back.” She says smiling between the two of them. They both let out sighs of relief and turn quickly to leave the room. Draco wraps an arm around her waist and leads her up the staircase. He takes her down another hallway and to one of the guest rooms.

“There’s a bathroom off the room if you want to bathe. Just leave your first clothes on the floor and The house elves will wash them for you. There’s always spare robes in the closet. “ Draco says softly as he opens the door for her. She smiles weakly at him and quickly before she loses her courage kisses him softly on the lips.

“Thank you Draco..” she says before quickly turning and shutting the door. 

When heather awoke the next morning there was a beautiful green dress folded at the bottom of her bed with a clean pair of underware and some small heels. She smiled to herself and dressed quickly. If she were being honest she had never had the chance to wear such fine clothing before. The Malfoys were obviously very wealthy and lavished in it. She found herself standing in front of a full length mirror and analyzing her appearance. Her hair was slightly Curley from falls asleep with wet hair, but her pale skin looked so smooth and almost shiny. The enchantment from the malfoy bathroom must have had exfoliating magic inside. She smiles at how pretty she looked in the dress. It snugged her curves and made her look older. She slipped on the small heels and took a deep breath. She was rather excited to see Draco this morning and see if he would be interested in kissing her again. The butterfly’s in her stomach almost making her float off the floor. She quietly presses the door to her room open and walks out slowly. ‘Shite.’ She thinks suddenly. ‘I don’t remember how to get downstairs.’ She glances from left to right at the long hallway stretched both ways and sighs. She tries to think really hard about which way they had came and decided to go left. 

After a few minutes of roaming around she hears someone clearing their throat from behind her. She jumps and turns around quickly.   
“Lost my dear?” Narcissa asks softly. Heather nods her head embarrassed.

“Sorry ma’am, I don’t remember how to get back downstairs.” Heather flushes a deep crimson red.

“Understandable, our home is rather large. Your father is downstairs waiting for you, why don’t you follow me.” She says tilting her head the opposite direction. Embarrassed heather nods her head and quickly follows behind the older, elegant witch.

“Is Draco downstairs As well?” She finds herself asking. From behind Narcissa she can’t see the smirk ghosting the woman’s lips.

“No darling, Draco is with his tutor this morning. “ she says as they round the corner and come face to face with the elegant staircase. She can see from the top that her father is standing at the bottom in a deep discussion with Lucius Malfoy. Her father senses her immediately and glances up at her with a look of relief.

“There she is.” Her father says smiling. “I was worried with the circumstances of last night.” He says as she walks closer towards him. Severus lightly grabs ahold of her upper arm and pulls her into a hug. 

“Nonsense friend, she was with Draco. “ Lucius says smiling at her. “He would have protected her had she needed it.” He drawls winking at her. Severus glares at his friend but nods his head.

“I’m sure he would have..” Severus says lightly. “But we must be going, we need to get home and get her ready for the upcoming school year.” Her dad says pulling her towards the door. Malfoy nods his head slowly.

“Yes well, it was good to see you again darling. Your always welcome here.” Lucius says as they make there way out the front door. Heather smiles and nods her head in thanks and before she knows what’s happening her father is apparating themselves home.


	12. Beginning of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the tri-wizard Tournament

Unfortunately for Heather she hadn’t seen or heard from Draco since the World Cup.. and now her she was back at Hogwarts. Since she was now a year three she was greatly looking forward to her new classes. She had chosen Care of magical creatures and Divination. Of course her father told her divination was a waste of time but she was excited either way. The great hall was full of chatter and excitement as the talk of the other two wizarding schools were joining them this year. Heather made her way to the Slytherin table and sat down in between Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode. Neither girl were really her friends but they were friendly enough towards her. On the opposite side of the table sat a very snooty looking Pansy Parkinson. The girl looked more put out than us usual as she glared down her nose at Heather. “Don’t you have your own friends?” She asks hatefully. Heather shrugs her shoulders and looks down at the table reaching forward and grabbing a glass of pumpkin juice. 

“Don’t be so rude Pansy.” Millicent seethes from beside her. Millicent was a chubby girl with inky black hair and wasn’t someone to mess with. She was strong and had a short temper. If being honest she reminded heather a lot of Vincent Crabbe. Pansy glares down at the table and doesn’t say another word. That is until Draco makes his way into the room. Heathers head immediately snaps up as she watches him stride through the great hall, his cocky swagger in his hips as he goes. His two lackeys Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. 

“Drakey!” Pansy squeals standing up and lunging at him. Draco barely keeps himself straight as the girl dives into his side wrapping her arms around his mid section. His eyes briefly meet Heathers at the table before he casually wraps his arms around Pansy. “I’m so happy your here!” Pants sqeaks reaching for his hand and dragging him over to where she was sitting. He slowly sits down next to her and crabbe and Goyle both sit to the left of him. Both Millicent and Daphne say hello to the boys who sat down before turning their attention back towards the front of the room. Pansy leaned forward and kissed Dracos cheek before smugly glaring across the table at Heather. “I’ve missed you Drakey! I know it’s only been a few days but I’ve missed your kisses.” She says snuggling her head against his side. 

Heather can’t help to stare down at the table again. She knew better than to expect anything from Draco. He was way out of her league. A familiar laugh from behind her startled her slightly and she turned her dead. Blaise Zabini stood there giving a cocky look at Draco and Pansy. He gave Millicent a look and she quickly slid over letting Blaise take the seat directly to Heathers right. He gave Heather a wink before throwing his arms around her shoulders. “Evening love birds.” He chuckles at Draco and Pansy. Pansy smiles and rubs her face shakes Dracos neck and Draco rolls his eyes. 

“Hi Blaise.” Pansy says, pleased that someone pointed out her and dracos couple status. Draco just grunts and reaches forwards taking a goblet of pumpkin juice and taking a big drink.

“And how’s the lovely Heather doing?” He leans down and whispers in her ear. Heather shrugs lightly. Slightly uncomfortable with his arm around her.

“I’m alright. How are you?” She ask softly. Blaise winks at her.

“Great actually, my mother has informed me that this year Hogwarts would be host to the triwizard tournament and I plan on entering.” He says sounding cocky. “Hopefully you’ll be there to cheer me on.” He finishes squeezing her shoulders lightly. Draco rolls his eyes from across the table.

“Right Zabini” Draco laughs. “I would wager you wouldn’t make it past the first task.” He says pulling away from Pansy and sneaking a glance at Heather. Had her eyes always been so bright? Zabini laughed and tossed his head back.

“Well maybe you should put your money where your mouth is Malfoy. I can’t see you even attempting the tournament.” Blaise says causing Crabbe and Goyle to both chuckle. Draco shoots them both a glare and they immediately shut up. 

“So did you see the ship arrive?” Daphne giggles next to Heather drawing her attention away from Draco.

“No unfortunately I didn’t. My dad apporated me to the castle this year. What was it like?” She asks the blonde girl next to her. 

“Oh it was brilliant! It reminded me of a pirate ship.” Daphne says laughing. 

“I hear the Durmstrang boys are sexy!” Millicent squeals from the other side of Blaise. All the girls at the table can’t help but giggle. 

“Attention!” Dumbledores voice bellowed across the Great Hall immediately silencing the room. “Welcome back all students and teachers. This year we are doing something different.” He says smiling across the room. “This year Hogwarts will be home to two other schools as well, Allow me to introduce the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons academy!” He says as the doors to the great hall open. An extremely tall woman enters the room in long purple robes looking both hauntingly sophisticated and like someone you wouldn’t want to cross. She smiles at Dumbledore as she walks forward and then in an instant a group of girls step in through the doors. They are all dressed in pale blue robes made of fine silk. They each have a matching witches hat sat atop of their heads and they all start to quickly glide along the tables. All the males in Hogwarts have their eyes on the girls rushing around the room. Heather can hear Pansy huff from a cross the table as Dracos eyes seem to follow one Beauxbaton girls arse as she runs. 

Once all the girls are at the front of the room Dumbledore smiles fondly at them. “Welcome ladies, we hope your stay here is accommodating and pleasant. If you find yourselves in need of anything do not hesitate to ask.” He says and points towards the four tables in front of him. The girls all glance around and decide almost in unity to take their seats at the Ravenclaw table. “Now I would like to introduce the second school joining us this year. The strong men of Durmstrang Institute.” Once again the doors open and a tall man in white robes and a long beard steps inside. He steps off to the right of the door and taps a walking stick on the ground in a pattern of taps before suddenly a group of boys burst through the doors. They are all wearing blood red robes adjourned with fur coats. They all have similar staffs to the man who stepped to the side and as they stalk forward they are chanting something. Similarly to how all the boys eyes had been glued to the ladies of Beauxbatons, the girls have their eyes drawn of the Durmstrang boys. Even heather found herself blushing as the final boy entered the room and she realized she recognized him as one Victor Krum. 

Suddenly the room is full of whispers of “Krum!! It’s Victor Krum!” The Durmstrang boys make their way to the front of the room and Their headmaster finally walks down the length of the hall and embraces Dumbledore in a friendly hug. 

“Welcome my friend.” Dumbledore says. “I want you all to join me in welcome of our new friends this year.” He says addressing the students of Hogwarts. “And to Durmstrang students I would like to offer you what I’ve offered the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons. If you find yourself in need of anything at all just ask and we will happily accommodate you. Now take a seat and let the feast begin!” Dumbledores voice calls out. The Durmstrang boys make their way to the Slytherin table. 

The frog choir at the front of the room starts to sing and suddenly the table is full of food. New food that they had never seen before and of course old favorites also. Heather and the rest of Dracos gang can’t help but stare as Victor Krum is seated right next to them. Victor is very quite as he starts to shove his face full of food. “The World Cup was brilliant!” Blaise says casually trying to make conversation with Victor. The Durmstrang boy grunts in response and nods his head.

“How long have you been playing for the Bulgarian team?” Heather asks quietly. Victor slowly raises his head to look at her and smirks. 

“Diz waz my virst year.” He drawls giving her a wink. Heather smiles brightly at him.

“Well you were wonderful! I hope to someday join a professional quidditch team myself.” She says blushing.

“Right! You haven’t even tried out for our house team!” Pansy laughs resting her head on Dracos shoulder. Heathers face turns a crimson red once again and she looks down at her plate and starts to pick at her chicken. 

“Vat position vould you play?” Victor asks ignoring Pansys comment.

“Oh.. uhm seeker is what I would prefer.” She says softly still looking down at her plate. Blaise playfully pushes her shoulder.

“Well you should try out for the team. “ Blaise says. “Malfoy is our seeker but we are always wanting backups.” He finishes. Draco looks at her and smiles softly.

“I woudlnt mind teaching you.” He says after a moment. Victor grabs a drink from infront of them and laughs.

“Or I could teach you. I always enjoy playing vith Vomen.” His accent is strong as he sends her a playful wink. Draco rolls his eyes at Krum. This would be a long school year he thinks.

After the feast is over Dumbledore once again draws the attention of the room. “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and — most particularly, — guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. The tournament is officially opened. I would like to introduce you all to Barty Crouch Head of the Ministry of Magic's Department of International Magical Cooperation as he shall explain the rules for entering.” He steps aside as a tall man with a funny looking mustache takes center stage.

“Good evening everyone’s I would like to first off day how delighted I am to be apart of the tournament. Now we at the ministry have decided there will be some rule changes from previous tournaments. The only students allowed to enter must be of legal age.” Groans are heard through out the castle as the twin Wesley boys are shouting about the unfairness of it all. A few people snicker at the Slytherin table and Blaise looks as tho he could murder someone. “It is also noted that once selected to be a victor for the tournament the decision is binding and there is no backing out.” He finishes. The room is silent as Dumbledore steps back up.

“The victors will be chosen one from each school, and it will be chosen randomly from the Goblet of Fire.” He shouts as a big statue appears in the middle of the great hall. Blue flames lick the top of it. “If you choose to enter you must simply write your name and school on a piece of parchment and toss it into the fire. At the end of the week we will have another feast and the cup will choose our victors.” He says slowly. Heather looks up to find her dad. Severus has an amused expression on his face as he watches the room from his sea.


	13. Dumbledores Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather is called into Dumbledores office the first day of school.

The next morning Heather found herself in Professor Dumbledores office with her father. She sat there and twisted her hands in her lap nervously. Had she done something wrong? She was afraid to look at her dad for fear of anger. “Miss Snape.” Dumbledore says slowly. She quickly looks up at him. Tears brimming her eyes. She had never been in trouble before and wasn’t wanting to start now, especially so early on. “Why are you crying?” He asks softly. Severus stares at her oddly for a moment before using his hand to conjur up a tissue. “My sweet girl, you are not in trouble. Just the opposite actually.” Dumbledore says tapping his chin. “It’s come to my attention how advances you are in some of your studies.. is that true?” He asks taking a lemon drop off his desk and popping it into his mouth.

Heather let’s out a soft sigh. “Yes sir.” She says quietly glancing back at her father. He gives her a small wink and nods his head. She looks back at Dumbledore and waits for him to continue.

“Professor Snape and I were discussing the possibility of you taking some year four classes.. mostly Potions and Defense against the dark arts. Would that interest you?” Dumbledore asks folding his hands in his lap. She ponders this a moment. 

“Would I be behind considering I haven’t taken year 3?” She asks timidly. Her father laughs and shakes his head.

“No my dear. We discussed letting you take your end of year finals in those two classes and seeing how you do. If you do well then you can move on year four. If that’s what you choose of course.” Her father says reaching forward and squeezing her shoulders. She smiles for a moment and then nods her head.

“Yes then, I would love to try.” Dumbledore gives her a bright smile. “When would I take the finals?” She asks.

“How about right now?” Dumbledore says. She looks startled but nods her head in agreement. “Splendid.” He says with light laughter. “Since Professor Snape is here now he can give you year three potion final now.”

Snape nods his head and steps forward. “As you know over the summer I required all second years to write an essay about the shrinking solution and it’s properties. I want you to tell me the ingredients used in this potion.” 

Heather smiles fondly. This would be easy. She had actually brewed the potion with him over the summer a few times. “Of course sir, the shrinking solution has : Minced daisy roots, Peeled Shrivelfanf, minced caterpillars, rat spleen, leech juice, cowbone and wormwood.”

Her father smirks and nods his head.

“Tell me what does the confusion concoction do?” 

“The Confusing Concoction, also known as Confusing Draught, is a potion that causes confusion in the drinker.” 

Her father smiles once again. “What color is a correct antidote for uncommon poisons?”

“Green sir.” Snape smiles and nods his head. 

“Now for your practical. I want you to brew for me the confusing concoction. “ Snape says as he waves his hand and a small table appears in front of her. It has her cauldron, scurvy grass,lovage, and sneezewort. Lovage Leaves, flobberworm Mucas,Pungous Onion, Alihotsy Leaves,and Daisy Petals.

The first thing she does is lights the fire under her cauldron. Then Heather nods and picks up her wand. She used it to levitate 2 onions to her cutting board. She carefully cut them in strips before adding them to her cauldron. Next she added the lovage leaves and daisy petals to her cauldron and started to stir it. She let it sit for 35 minutes and she prepared her other ingredients while they waited. She smiled at the purple Color it turned. She quickly removes it from the heat and adds the flobberworm mucus and scurvy grass. She left it to sit for 4 minutes and it thickened to a beautiful green potion. She smiled and stepped back letting her father examine her work. The corner of his lips perk up as he takes in the perfect potion. He smiles and nods his head at Dumbledore.

“It’s perfect sir.” He says. Dumbledore smiles at him.

“Thank you Severus. Now, for her Defense exam I’ll allow you to also quiz her. Since defense is something you are also passionate about, and Alas, Professor Moody is indisposed today.” 

Snapes smile was rather large and he nods his head. “Heather, what is the incantation to rid yourself of a boggart?” He asks with the ghost of a smile still on his lips. She taps her chin and tucks a strand behind her ear.

“Sir, I believe the incantation is Riddikulus!” She says waving her wand showing the proper movement. He smiles and nods his head at her.

“Correct, tell me, what is the average height of a red cap?” 

“Between 3 and 4 feet sir.” She says matter of factly. 

“And what attracts them?” He asks his eyes sparkiling with pride.

“Human blood sir.” 

“Tell me what is the ministry of Magic’s classification for a kappa?”

“Beast level 4!” She says back.

“What is the difference between a werewolf and an animagus?” 

“An animagus is a witch or wizard who chooses to change into an animal, an werewolf has no choice and cannot control themselves. Unless they take a wolfsbane potion sir.” Snape shakes his head.

“You are close. The wolfsbane potion doesn’t prevent them from changing but rather allows there mind to stay human. Tell me, how does one become a werewolf?”

“To become a werewolf, it is necessary to be bitten by a werewolf in their wolf form at the time of the full moon. When the werewolf’s saliva mingles with the victim’s blood, contamination will occur.” She says slowly. Hoping not to mess up again. Her father smirks at her and nods his head.

“Can you tell me what the locals of Britain call a grindylow?”

“They have several nicknames around Britain. Pollywiggle, Candypole and Jarvis.” She says. 

“What are the distinctions of A hinkypunk?” 

“They resemble smoke, they bear lanterns and they turn to a solid shape when illuminated with light.” Snape smiles with pride. His daughter is truly intelligent.

“Last question. What are the native ranges of vampires?” He raises an eyebrow. She can’t help but giggle. Most of the students often joked about her dad being a vampire.

“The Black Forest, Romania, Transylvania, Great Britain and the United States.” She says listing them off on her fingers. Snape and Dumbledore smile at her.

“Well it seems you know your stuff.” Dumbledore says after a moment. “It is your choice but I believe if you wanted, you are more than welcome to move up in potions and defense classes. It will effect your schedule just a little bit but I believe that shouldn’t be a problem for you.” Dumbledore says standing up and smiling at the witch. She stands and smiles brightly at both the wizards.

“Thank you so much sir.” She says enthusiastically. 

“Of course, now run along and join your classmates. I do believe today is the first trip to Hogsmead of the year. Something you don’t want to miss.” Dumbledore says motioning towards his office door. She nods her head and gives her father a quick hug before exciting the office.


	14. Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heathers first trip to Hogsmede

The familiar face of her best friend stood outside the Castle with a big grin on his face. His hair was no longer blue but back to a natural blonde. He wasn’t wearing his normal Ravenclaw robes because now that they were in their third year they were allowed to wear normal clothing outside of class. James was wearing a bright orange long sleeve shirt and blue jeans, sporting a pair of black and blue converse. “There she is!” James voice rings out as she runs and hugs him. They both chuckle as she knocks him to the ground. Heather herself was wearing black skinny jeans and a tight green shirt that showed just an little to much cleavage. Her hair was teased up a little as she had noticed some muggles styling it this way back home. “I love the red hair. It suits you.” He says as he helps hold her up. She laughs and lightly shoves him.

“I must admit I wasn’t expecting blonde!” She says tousling his hair. He makes an adorable pouty face. 

“Admit it, you think I’m cute.” He says sheepishly flashing her a dazzling white smile. She winks at him and grins

“It’s perfect.” She states as he wraps his arm around her waist. A moment later she spotted Draco walking out onto the lawn of the castle with Blaise at his side and Pansy trailing behind him. James lightly nudges her and points in that direction. “Oh shush.” She giggles. 

“Attention third year students. You must turn in your signed permission slips before you can leave the castle grounds.” Professor McGonagall says from the front. Heather and James make their way to the back of the forming line. It didn’t take long for the line to turn in their permission slips and then they were on their treck down to Hogsmeade. James and Heather locked arms and talked about their summers.

“You kisses him?” James asks shock all over his features. She quickly shushed him and glanced around making sure no one was listening. She nodded her head.

“Yeah, but we never had the chance to talk about it and apparently he really is with Pansy because she never leaves him alone.” She says rolling her eyes. James laughs and casually links there hands together. This slightly startled heather and she finds herself blushing.

“So where do you want to go first?” James asks as they make their way into the town. Heather shrugs her shoulders.

“I’m up for anything.” She says. Up ahead she spots Harry, Ron and Hermione going into the three broomsticks and she tilts her head. 

“You know, I’m actually shocked you don’t fancy Harry. Everyone else does.” James says smugly. Heather shakes her head no.

“No, not my type.. but there is something about him. I can’t really explain it. It’s not like an attraction per say but more of a pull. Like I want to be friends with him, but we all know Gryffindors don’t really like Slytherin.” She says shrugging her shoulders. She glances around at all the different shops and smiles. “How about Honeydukes?” She asks suddenly. “I’m always in the mood for candy.” She says giggling.

James leads the way to the door and briefly lest go of her hand to open the door. It was like a candy factory. There were walls and walls full of goodies and the room was a bright pink color. Her and James split ways to go browse for themselves and agree to meet up in an hour for lunch at the three broomsticks. She picks up a few chocolate frogs, some Bertie botts every flavors beans and exploding bon bons. It had only taken her ten minutes so she decided to go check out another shop while she waited. From the outside they all looked rather busy so she made her way over to the shrieking shack. Her father had told her all about how the golden trio had followed serial killer serious black into the shack last year and she was rather curious as to what it looked like inside.

She made her way to the edge of the town where the fence separated her from the shack and started to slowly climb over. “Surely your not doing what I think your doing.” A voice said from behind her. She quickly let go of the fence and turned around. Draco stood there with a shit eating grin on his face. 

“There’s no rule against it..” she says slowly looking around him to see if anyone else was there. “Where’s Pansy?” She asks laughing lightly. Draco rolls his eyes.

“I gave her the slip..” he says walking closer to her. “Now, even tho it’s not a rule I’m sure your father would be displeased if I allowed you to go alone.” Heather blushes and shrugs.

“Then come with me.” She says softly. 

“There you are!” Pansys voice calls from behind them. Draco actually groans before turning to address her. 

“I seen little miss adventurous over here by herself and thought I’d join her. Why don’t you go back to the three broomsticks and I’ll join you shortly.” Draco says to Pansy. Pansys rolls her eyes and strolls forward wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Nonsense. I’m sure she can manage on her own. She’s a Snape after all.” Pansy says laughing. Heather rolls her eyes and sighs.

“Your right. I’ll be fine on my own. See you later Draco.” She says before turning and walking towards the three broomsticks where she was to meet James. She could vaguely hear Draco snapping at Pansy behind her as she walked away. 

Inside the three broomsticks she seated herself at a table towards the back of the room. James wasn’t there yet so she went ahead and ordered herself a butter beer. She was sipping on her drink when Blaise came stalking over next to her. “Drinking alone? What a shame.” He says sitting down next to her. 

“I’m just waiting on a friend.” Blaise lifts an eyebrow and grins.

“Well why don’t you enjoy my company while you wait.” He says reaching forward and grabbing her drink. He pulls it up and takes a sip of it. She scoffs slightly and then giggles as he pulls back with a foam mustache. It takes just a moment before James is walking up to the table.

“Good afternoon Zabini. Nice mustache.” James says cheekily. Blaise rolls his eyes and uses the back of his hand to wipe it off.


	15. Defense Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heathers first year 4 defense class, and the Goblet chooses its Champions

Heathers first Defense against the Dark arts class was something she would never forget. Of course she was the last one to arrive on account of her schedule was a little wonky. As she entered the classroom the man at the front raised a curious eyebrow at her. “Ah you must be miss snape, Severuses daughter.. I was told you would be joining fourth year defense class.” The teacher says from the front of the room. All eyes turn on her and she blushes. She tucks a strand of stray hair behind her ear and hides her bangs. She could hear mumbling across the room about how she was only here because of her father and she flushed even more. “Go ahead and take a seat behind Mr.Malfoy.” Professor Moody says pointing to the only empty seat in the classroom. She nods her head and quickly makes her to the seat. She was seated next to a four year Gryffindor she didn’t know. “Right then, now who can tell me one of the unforgivable curses?” Moody says glancing around the classroom, his one mechanical eye zapping very which way. Nobody raises there hand and she finds herself slowly raising her own. “Ah yes, Miss Snape.” 

“The Imperious curse, sir.” She says softly. Draco turns in his chair and glances at her sweetly. There had once had a discussion her first year about how his father was under the imperious curse when Voldemort was still alive. She gives him a sad smile in return.

“Correct. Five points for Slytherin.” Moody says with a smile. He turns to a bottle on his desk containing an odd looking insect. He grabs it out and puts it on his palm before says “Imperio!” And the bug starts floating around the room. He’s making it do different thinks from climbing upon students to dancing around. The room was full of laughter, except of course Heather. She found it awful to torture such a thing. “Who can tell me the next curse?” Moody says looking around the room. He steps towards Neville Longbottom. The boy she sat with on the train during her first year. 

“The cruciatus curse sir.” Moody nods his head and mumbles a crucio before a red light erupts from his wand and the poor creature is twisting and turning on the desk infront of Neville. From a seat behind him Hermione starts to shout at the professor to stop. They all knew that Nevilles parents had been tortured with said curse. The professor paused and picked up the insect and laid it on the desk in front of hermione.

“Perhaps you can tell me the last curse then miss granger?” She shakes her head no in defiance. Tears brimming her eyes. Of course she knew, she was the smartest witch in Hogwarts. “Very well then. Avada Kadavra!” Moody shouts at the bug. A green light zaps him and it instantly stills. “The killing curse..” Moody says turning and walking back towards the front. The whole room is silent as everyone steals glances at Harry Potter. “I want you all to write me 2 feet of parchment on the three curses and what makes each one so horrible.” Moody says sitting at his desk and pulling out a flask of some sort. The class sits there silently until The professor speaks up again. “Class dismissed. I’ll see you all in two days.” 

Everyone stands up and slowly files their way out of the classroom. Harry makes his way over to her. “So did you move up a whole year?” He asks helping grab her books from the table. She smiles at him. They had never really talked much.

“No just in a few classes. “ she says standing up and politely grabbing the books from Harry. He smiles at her.

“Well I reckon you must be bloody brilliant to move forward at all. Even hermione wasn’t allowed to skip ahead.” He says walking with her. “What other classes did you move ahead in?” He asks as they make there way down the stairs. She can see Hermione and Ron further ahead talking with Neville. She could also make out Draco with Goyle at the bottom of the stairs glaring deeply at her and Harry. It caused her a small smile. Perhaps he was jealous. 

“Potions.” She says with a smile. Harry laughs and nudges her shoulder.

“That makes sense. Seeing as your dad is Snape. I mean this in the best way but you don’t really look anything like your dad.” Harry says softly. She coughs lightly and looks down.

“Well perhaps I look like my mom.. I never met her tho so I Wouldn’t really know either way.” She says as they reach the bottom of the stairs. Harry gives her a small smile.

“I’m sorry if I upset you. Perhaps you can help me study with my potions. I’m rather awful at them. “ he says trying to change the subject. She shrugs and nods her head. 

“Sure no problem.” She says as they pause at the bottom of the stairs. “Well I’ve got care of magical creatures next so I’ll catch you around Harry.” She says sweetly. Harry smiles and nods his head. 

That weekend everyone was gathered around the great hall awaiting the results of the Goblet of Fire. Heather was perched ontop of a chair with James behind her sitting in the windowsill with arms around her shoulders. “So I heard you and Harry are getting close?” James says softly. She shrugs her shoulder. 

“We only talk during defense class. Plus I start my new potions class Monday and he asked me to help study with him so probably will chat in potions also..” she says with a slight blush on her cheeks. 

“So do you fancy him?” James asks with a weird look on his face. 

“Fancy who?” Draco asks sitting down next to them at the table. Heather straightens up a little more in her seat and absentmindedly try’s to straighten her hair. 

“Potter.” James says rather stiffly. She shoots him a glare before turning towards Draco herself.

“No I do not fancy him. He’s just been rather nice to.” She says softly. Draco grunts in reply. 

“Your too good for Potter.” Draco says casually. James nods his head in agreement.

“Agreed.” James says leaning forward and hugging her softly. A blush creeps up on her face. James had been very touchy feely with her since the start of the year. Granted it’s only been a week so far but he seems to be treating her differently than normal.

“So who do you think will be Hogwarts champion?” She asks trying to change the subject. Draco laughs.

“I don’t really care honestly, for once it’ll be someone besides Potter who can show off for the school.” Draco says playfully. She smiles at him brightly. 

“I imagine it’ll be Cedric Diggory. Only. A few students from Hogwarts entered and I imagine it’ll be him.” James says with a smile. They all nod there heads in agreement.

“Attention. Eternal Glory is what awaits one of you. The Goblet of fire is officially closed and ready to announce its champions.” Dumbledores voice booms from the front of the room. Everyone quiets down in anticipation as Dumbledore walks towards the front of the room. He uses his wand to summon the goblet of fire awake. A hush fills the room as the first name shoots out of the flames. “The Durmstrang champion is Victor Krum!” The room erupts in applause as he stalks towards the front of the room. Dumbledore shakes his hand and points him off towards a different room. He repeats the process. “The Beauxbatons champion is Fluer Delacour!” He announces. Once again applause. Then finally. “The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory.” Dumbledore shouts loudly. The whole school erupts in applause. James laughs from behind her.

“I called it!” He shouts happily. The room starts to quiet down as Dumbledore goes to keep talking.

“Now the first task will be th..” he’s cut off by the goblet shooting out another flame. Dumbledore grabs the paper and stares at it for a long moment before saying anything. “Harry Potter.” He says. The whole rooms gasps and Draco literally stiffens from besides him. 

It takes Harry a moment before he slowly rises and makes his way to the front of the room. There’s murmers all around the room as he makes his way to Dumbledores side. Dumbeldore casually points to the room the other champions had gone and Harry disappears from the view. “As I was saying the first task will begin in three days time. At that time we request all students be present for the tasks out before our champions. You are all dismissed. “ Dumbledore shouts before himself and all the teachers quickly make there way into the other room with the champions. 

All the students start to stand and make their way towards there houses when James leans forward and hugs Heather to his chest. “I was wondering if maybe you wanted to..” James was cut off my Draco.

“She’s currently busy Iman. We’ve got a study date.” He says looping his arm around Heathers waist and pulling her to his side. James glares at Draco but nods his head.

“Sure, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. We can meet outside and go to Hogsmede together. “ James says before nodding his head and walking away.


	16. The first task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons!

Potions was by far her favorite subject. Even tho her father was the professor he didn’t give her any special treatment. If anything he was harder on her than others because he knew her potential. She was pleasantly surprised when she found herself seated next to Draco. When her father had announced to everyone that there would be assigned seating the room was full of groans and moans of discomfort. But when he had placed her at the front of the room with Draco she was inwardly ecstatic. Not only had she had the biggest crush on him, but he was also brilliant at potions, as per her fathers opinion. Draco also seemed pretty happy with his seating because he had a big grin on his face as they both sat down. 

“Take out your cauldrons and open your books to page 97.” Professor Snape announces to the class after everyone had settled into their assigned seats. “Today we will be making Skele-gro potion.” Snape addresses the class. It’s rather silent as everyone opens up their supplies that the book lists off and they all get to work silently. 

Heather is busy Coursley chopping up cabbage when Draco starts to whisper softly to her. “So I was wondering...” she pauses and lifts her head to look at him. He gives her a sheepish smile before brushing his hand through his platinum hair. “Would you be interested in watching the first task with me? My father is coming to watch the games and I thought you might enjoy watching with us.” He says slowly. 

“Won’t Pansy mind?” She asks winking at him. Draco smiles at her.

“Are you sure your not interested in Pansy? You sure ask about her a lot.” Draco says chuckling softly. Heather laughs and lightly pushes him. 

“Not my type.” She says turning back to her potion. She grabs her mortar and starts to crush dried pufferfish. 

“What is your type? James?” Draco asks leaning in close. She can smell him he’s so close. He smells like mint, citrus and the smell of the candle after you blow out the light. The hair on her neck prickles. 

“James and I are just friends..” she says softly. Draco laughs again.

“Tell that to him. He clearly fancies you.” Draco says winking at her. They don’t talk again until the potion is complete and Heathers arm shoots up. Snape walks over and checks their potion. He smiles and nods his head.

“For being the first students to finish and for doing it correctly 10 points to Slytherin. Each.” Snape says before walking away. Groans from Gryffindor fill the room and both Draco and Heather grin.

“So, are you gonna sit with us tonight?” Draco asks as he helps her put away their ingredients. Heather doesn’t reply at first as she glances up at her dad. He would be sitting with the other professors, and James and her hadn’t really talked about it. 

“Yeah, okay. Thank you for inviting me.” She says softly. A big grin spreads out on Dracos face. 

That evening in her private bedroom Heather found herself in front of the mirror. She knew it wasn’t a date but she still wanted to look nice for Draco.. she had teased up her hair a little in the back and straightened her bangs. She decided on wearing black leggings and a tight green shirt. Since it was going to be cold she wrapped herself in a black and green checkered hoody that she glamoured herself. She slipped on some flats and tucked her wand inside her hoody pocket. She was ready to go. Climbing down the steps in the common rooms she met Draco by the doors. He looked rather handsome. Draco was wearing tight jeans and an elegant looking coat with black leather gloves. His eyes lit up as he watched her approach. 

“Well you look lovely.” He said eyeing her. “Although you might get cold.” He says holding out his arm for her to take. She winked at him before wrapping her arm in his. They made their way to the quidditch patch. 

“Is this where the task is?” She asks confusion all over her face. Draco nods his head.

“That’s where father said to meet him.” He says pulling her into his shoulder. “I’m rather excited to see Potter fall on his arse.” He laughs as they make their way to the edge of the field. The stands were already quickly filling up. 

“That’s not showing school spirit.” Heather playfully chastised Draco. He rolls his eyes and drops his arm from hers as the edge the stands. She admittedly felt sad as he pulled their arms away from each other. They climbed the steps together one at a time, and as they passed by the Slytherin section Pansy gave her a scowl. 

“Hey beautiful. Wanna sit with me?” Blaise asks as they get closer. Heather laughs I’m response, but Draco turns and grabs her hand, interlacing their fingers. He shoots Blaise a cocky smile.

“She’s good, she’s sitting with my family.” Draco says matter of factly. Blaise rolls his eyes in reply and turns back to discuss something with Crabbe and Goyle. Heathers heart is beating out of her chest as she looks down at there combined hands. The rest of the walk to where Lucius sat seemed to only take a couple seconds and all to soon Draco was dropping her hand. 

“Ah there you are.” Lucius says to Draco. “It took you long enough.” He says looking out at the field.

“Hi mr. malfoy.” Heather says quietly, and Lucius snaps his head towards her.

“Hello there darling.” The older malfoy says standing quickly. He hugs the younger girl tightly before letting go and sitting back down. “Draco didn’t tell me you were too join us.” Lucius says shooting Draco a small glare. Draco pales a little bit.

“I apologize father.” He says softly before looking down. Lucius ignites his apology and looks back out at the field. Heather reaches for his hand again as if it were normal and sits down next to him. He raises and eyebrow but says nothing. He rubs his thumb over her knuckles softly almost like the touch of a butterfly’s wing. So soft she almost didn’t feel it. Looking down at the quidditch pitch she notices that it no longer looks like a field but with giant boulders. In the middle there was a pile of eggs. 

“Who are you rooting for?” Lucius asks drawing her attention back to the here and now. She lifts her head up and smiles sweetly at him. 

“Cedric Diggory sir.” Heather says brightly. 

“Ah yes, he’s a nice boy. But I’m hoping for anyone except Potter.” Lucius seethes out. Suddenly a group of men are dragging out a rather large looking dragon. Teh dragon is chained up next to the eggs and just as suddenly a cannon blows causing everyone to jump. “That would be the start.” Mr.malfoy says with a laugh. 

They all start to scream and cheer as Cedric Diggory makes his way onto the field.


	17. The twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out about the ball.. and a twist

Transfiguration class was cancelled for the week. They were all told to meet in the classroom but not to bring their books or wands. Very curious. Heather, James, and Ginny all walked into the classroom arms linked together. “Ladies on the right side of the room, gentleman on the left.” Professor McGonagall announces to the incoming students. Heather and Ginny make there way to the rest of the girls and sit down. There are giggles radiating off the group of them. As soon as the last few students file into the room McGonagall begins her spiel. “The Yule ball has been tradition of the triwizard tournament since it began. We and our guests will gather in the great hall. As representatives of our school I expect each and everyone of you too put your best foot forward.. the Yule ball is first and formost, a dance.” The entire right side of the room erupts in giggles and excited murmers. Even Heather finds herself blushing. She had never been to a dance before. “Now up in your feet. I want each girl and boy to pair off in groups of two and I will teach you a proper waltz.” McGonagall says lifting her wand and pointing it at a particular looking instrument in the middle of the room. Soft music began to drift around them.

The girls stood immediately and walked to the center of the room and the boys were less excited. Heather smiled, thankful that it was currently only third years in here. She would hate to embarrass herself infront of The golden trio... and Draco.. she giggled to herself. She could only imagine his reaction to the news. James stood abruptly and walked towards her giving her an adorable eyeball giggle as he half ass bowed infront of her. Heather laughs and puts her hand in his own as slowly the rest of the room starts to pair off In twos. 

“Now gentleman put your right hands on your partners waist and with your left hand you grab their hand. James casually grabbed her hand in his and put his other hand on her waist pulling her closer towards him with a smile on his face. She instantly puts her free hand up on his shoulder and smirks at him. 

That night at dinner Heather found herself seated at the far end of the Slytherin table by herself. She was deep in thought about whom she wanted to go to the dance with. Or if anyone would want to go with her, sure lots of boys seemed to flirt with her since the begging of the school year. She took that to the fact that she was becoming her own person and no longer had to constantly wear her Hogwarts robes. Or maybe it was because of puberty? She giggled to herself. A loud shrill laugh at the other end of the table caught her attention and she looked up from her plate. At the other end Pansy was literally hanging onto Dracos arm and squealing. 

“Drakky doesn’t a dance sound sooo fun?” She squealed in delight. Draco didn’t say anything just casually nodded his head in reply. Heather felt her heart start to quicken. Please don’t ask him to the dance.. she kept repeating in her head like a prayer. A sudden loud pop sounded from the front of the great hall and the room fell silent. Everyone’s eyes looking towards the teachers who admittedly looked just as stunned. The goblet in the middle of the room was glowing a brilliant shade of purple and shot out a burst of flames that seemed to float over the entire room. A few students screamed causing the teacher to stand up and pull out their wands. Another pop sounded and a ghostly whisper filled the room. Everyone froze. Her fathers face turned ghost white and he stepped forward slowly. As if he knew the voice. It whispered again slowly. “Snape.” And another snap rang out and a single shot of paper flew out. Dumbledore caught it gracefully and stared hard at it. Suddenly murmers started going throughout the room and the goblets glow dissolved and it was back to normal.

“Everyone go back to your dinner.” Dumbledore called out. His eyes still glued to the paper infront of him. He slowly raised his head and looked at her father and she watched as her father paled even more than normal. The rooms conversations started to pick back up and in no time everyone was ignoring the teachers again. Dumbeldore nodded his head at a few of the teachers and a few of them scuttled out of the room. Her hunger was now gone and she climbed up slowly. What was happening now and what did it have to do with her dad. She ignored the curious look from James at Ravenclaw table as she followed the group of teachers who had left the great hall.

She heard muffled chit chat as she followed the sound of her fathers voice. The voices were coming inside an empty classroom. Heather pulled her hair up in a ponytail and leaned against the doorway to listen in on what was going on. “No absolutely not” she heard her father seethe. “It’s not even a question. Fudge isn’t here no one has to know. “ 

“There has to be a reason Severus.” Dumbeldore said calmly. She peaked around the corner and seen a look of almost anguish in her fathers eyes.

“No!” Snape said more viscously. “She will not compete in this heinous competition. She is too young Albus. I say no.” He snaps. Her heart beat is thumping out of her chest. There was no way this was happening. “Besides, the games have already begun, it wouldn’t make since for her to join now.” He said finishing.

Suddenly someone grabbed her by the ruff of her neck and yanked her into the room. “You have a spy.” Igor Karkaroff sneers as he lets go of her arm. Her fathers face scrunches up and he quickly walks forward stepping between her and Igor.

“That’s my daughter you twat.” He snarls. 

“I don’t care whom she is, she was spying.” He says matter of factly. “Now what’s going on?” He sneers again. Dumbledore sighs and glances at heathers fearful expression.

“It seems that whoever put mr. potters name in the goblet has bewitched it a second time and miss Snapes name has been submitted. Igor scoffed.

“Hogwarts already has two champions Albus, there is no way I’m allowing you to have a third.” Igor shoves Snape away from  
Him and turns to glare at Heather. “I’m not sure what your allowing your students to get away with Albus but at Durmstrang I would be punishing her severely for this.” He snaps. 

Snape lets out a growl and lightly grabs ahold of her arm and pulls her behind him. “You won’t touch my daughter Karkaroff.” 

“Alright that’s enough.” Dumbledore raises his voice loudly. “This is my decision. I am headmaster if this school.” He says calmly. “And it seems miss. Snape doesn’t have a choice.. the rules are binding. Once the goblet chooses the decision is final. She will have to compete in the last two tasks. I’m sorry my friend.” He says turning to face Severus. If looks could kill everyone in the room would be dead. Her fathers scowl was terrifying. “Miss. Snape, I suggest you not say anything to anyone until we give you further direction. Now Why don’t you run along to bed.” 

Heather slowly shakes her head yes and slowly turns around to leave the room. Her father follows her out the room and tightly grabs her arm. He says nothing as he pulls her his chambers. Once inside his rooms he looks the door and sets up wards to keep people out. “Tell me your not stupid enough to enter your name.” He says quietly finally turning to address her. Heather shakes her head no. “You swear?” He asks losing the anger in his tone.

“Dad.. I swear. I wouldn’t know how to even do such magic..” she says softly. She feels a familiar tugging in her brain. Her father was using his Legilimency to see into her mind. Flashes of her and James laughing in Hogsmede. A flash of her and Draco drinking fire whiskey. She blushes as her father glares down at her. A flash of Mr. Malfoy being slightly flirtatious with her.. flashing becoming quicker and quicker until finally one of her and Harry caught his attention. They were talking about Potions and her father scoffed. Seeing her memories from someone else’s point of view was an odd feeling. And she couldn’t help but think that her and Harry had a few similarities. She couldn’t quite explain it tho. Her father seemed to see what he was looking for tho because he pulled out of her Brain.

“I believe you. “ he says still glaring at her. He slowly sits down on the edge of his bed and sighs. “I’ll help you in any way I can..” he says softly. “But you have to listen to what I say verbatim.” She nods her head and glances at the floor. A soft smirk tugs at Snapes mouth. “I had no idea you were already so boy crazy.” He says chuckling softly. 

“I thought you’d be more mad about me drinking.” She says softly. He laughs. 

“That too.. but I was young once you know.. now head back to your room. And stop fawning over boys. Let them fawn over you.” He says with a laugh. She nods her head and turns to leave. She pauses at the door before turning back it look at him.

“I’m sacred you know.. I could never face a dragon.. and that was supposed to be the easy task..” Snapes eyes softens.

“Yes, well, like I said. I’ll help you every step of the way. You do not have to win. Our goal is just to survive.” He says softly.


	18. Choosing a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will ask her to the ball?

“So who are you taking to the dance?” Heather asks James as they are sitting outside the castle on the lawn. He flushed slightly and looks away. 

“Why were you wanting me to ask you?” He laughs softly. She shrugs and lays down looking up at the sky. It was getting cooler out and since she no longer had to wear Hogwarts robes all the time she was wearing black skinny jeans and a green tank top. James started to absentmindedly pick at a random string in her jeans. “Are you going to be mad if I tell you someone already asked me?” He asks laying down next to her. He can’t help but smile at how peaceful she looks. Her fire red hair fanned around her. The green from the grass a beautiful contrast. She was so pale but not sickly looking like her father. 

“Not mad at all, I’ll admit disappointed..” she says softly. He closes his eyes and sighs. “So who is the lucky lady? Ginny?” She asks with a smile.

“No not Ginny. She’s like my sister.” He says with a laugh. “No, it’s a fellow Ravenclaw.. Luna Lovegood.” He says causally. Heather smiles a big smile.

“The cute blonde?” She asks with a knowing smile. James blushes and nods his head.

“She’s a bit odd, but she’s nice.” He says. “So who are you going to ask?” He asks with a knowing smile. “Malfoy? Or Zambini?” He laughs. She shakes her head and rolls onto her stomach. 

“I’m not going to ask anyone. I’m old school i guess. I was hoping someone would ask me.” She shrugs casually. Her perks an eyebrow at her.

“You do realize teenage boys don’t like to ask right?” He says laughing. 

That evening before dinner when she made her way back to the common room, it was full of chatter about the ball that weekend. “Sooo I asked Drakky and of course he agreed.” Pansys shrill voice called out from across the room. She was ina circle of girls. Mainly Daphne and Tracey. They were both so excited and laughing with her. Heather sighed. Of course he would be going with Pansy.. 

“You okay?” Millicent asks causing her to jump. Heather fixes her tank top and nods her head.

“Sure.” She says casually. 

“Are you going to be upset if I ask Blaise?” She asks quietly. Heather perks up and smiles Millicent.

“Do it!” She says brightly. “I think that would be brilliant.”

“What about you? Who will you ask?” Millicent glances across the room at the group of Slytherin boys huddled near one of the fireplaces. 

“I’m not going to ask anyone. I’m waiting for someone to ask me.” Heather says casually. Not taking her eyes off of Draco who was staring right back from across the room. His platinum hair shining brightly with reflection of the flames. He gave her a sad smile as Pansy kept questing loudly across the room. 

“Well you might want to change your mind, the ball is in two days you know..”she nodded her head. 

“I’m not too concerned.” She says casually. “Worst case I go stag, and just hang out with friends.” Millicent smiled and nodded before slowing making her way towards the group of boys including Draco. Heather listened closely as she heard Millicent ask Blaise to the ball. He agreed and the group of boys all ooooed making her smile. She was happy for Millicent. Blaise wasn’t her type anyways. 

Heather straightened her hair with a spell before dinner. Putting on a pair of fire red sneakers to match her hair. Millicent asked her to sit with her at dinner and she agreed. It was better to sit with people than to sit by herself and dwell on the fact she was terrified about the stupid tournament she was stuck in. 

She was sat in between Millicent and Theodore Nott. She found herself once again too nervous to really eat and was picking at a sandwich on her plate. When she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around. There stood Harry Potter.

“May I talk to you a moment?” He asks blushing. She nods her head and stands up. Most of Slytherin table goes quiet as they watch her walk away with Harry. 

“What’s up Harry? Need help with potions?” She asks sweetly. Harry pushes his hair out of his eyes and rubs his neck.

“I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me?”he asks quickly. Heather smiles brightly at him.

“Sure Harry!” She says. He pauses and opens his mouth. Looking rather shocked that she actually agreed. She gives him a quick hug before pulling back and smiling at him.

“Wow, brilliant, okay!” Harry says a new found smile on his face. “How about I meet you by the potions classroom before the ball and we can walk together?” He asks. Heather nods her head.

“Thank you for asking me.” She says before turning and walking back to the Slytherin table. She didn’t miss the angry scowl on Dracos face and she smirks to herself. 


	19. Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at the ball?

Her dress was long and green. It had one shoulder and was maid from a satin material. Black sequins made a beautiful design over the chest down to the hip, and she worse beautiful black heels to match. She wore the silver ring her dad had given her for her birthday. It held a beautiful green stone and she added the necklace that Draco gave her for Christmas that first year. She used magic to curl her beautiful fire red hair in ringlets down her back and topped the look off with a black snake arm band. She looked like a Slytherin. It made her smile. She actually felt rather beautiful if she was being honest. 

She quickly made her way upstairs from the bottom of the dungeons to meet Harry outside the potions classroom. He was standing there with a big smile on his face. “You look beautiful.” He says immediately making her smile. She gives him. A quick hug before taking in his dress robes. He looked rather dapper. 

“You look handsome yourself Harry.” She says softly. He blushes and holds his arm out for her.

“Shall we?” He asks. She nods her head and follows him towards the great hall. 

“So are Ron and Hermione going together?” She asks sweetly. Harry nods his head yes and she smiles. “Good.” She says again.

They were stopped before entering the great hall by Professor McGonagall. “Are you and Miss. Snape ready Potter?” She asks casually.

“Ready for what?” He asks confused. Her eyebrows lift.

“All the triwizard champions must lead the ball in a dance.. surely I told you that?” She says casually. Harry frantically shakes his head no and McGonagall giggles. “Well now you know. “ she says pointing towards the other victors and their dates. Harry gives cho a wistful look and Heather smiles at him.

“Why didn’t you ask her?” She asks softly. Harry looks at her and shakes his head. 

“I was too late to ask.” He says shrugging. “But I’m happy you said yes.” He said turning to face her. 

“I’m nobody’s first choice Harry. And I’m okay with that.” She says sadly. Harry stares at her for a hard minute until the music starts and they are ushered into the room. He would comment on that later. The four champions, well five including herself stood in a circle and started to dance with their respective partners. Harry and herself were laughing as he spun her around the floor. As he dipped her down she caught side of a scowling Draco with an angry looking Pansy hanging off of his arm. She smiled to herself and as the dance ended her and Harry smiled to one another. 

“Want to get a drink?” He asked with a smile.

“Yeah sure!” She says. 

“I’m going to find Ron aNd Hermione and then I’ll be back.” He says. She smiles and makes her way towards James and his date. James looked so handsome in his black and blue dress robes. He matched Lunas blue sparkley dress. 

“There she is!” James says pulling her into a hug. “You look beautiful.” He kisses her cheek and turns to Luna. “Luna this is Heather Snape, and Heather is Luna Lovegood. She’s in our year.” He introduces. Of course they’ve had classes together before but they have never spoken.

“Nice to officially meet you.” Heather says. Lina smiles and does an awkward Curtsy. “It’s crazy we’ve never talked before.” Heather says returning a quick peck to James cheek.

“Most people find me a bit odd. Most people refer to me as Loony Lovegood.” Luna says shrugging like it didn’t bother her. Heather and James both gape at her.

“Well, I would never call you that.” Heather says casually. Luna smiles.

“Oh I know. Would you like to dance James?” She asks casually. James smiles at Heather.

“I’ll catch you later okay!” He says as he walks off hand in hand with Luna. Heather smiles and looks around the room. 

“Well you look beautiful my darling.” Her fathers voice says from behind her. She smiles and turns around to face him. He’s in dress robes as well but they are all black and resemble his every day robes. “Where did you get that dress?” He asks leaning down to give her a quick hug. 

“Grandma got it for me.” She says softly. Her dads eyebrows raise. 

“You could have asked me you know.” He says smiling. 

“I paid don’t worry. I didn’t ask for her too.” She says shrugging. He rolls his eyes.

“And how did you get get roped into being Potters date?” Snape asks irritably.

“We’re just here as friends.. “ she says. His eyes flash with something she can’t quite tell.

“Hello Professor.. I was hoping I could dance with my date.” Harry says walking up next to her and reaching for her hand. If looks could kill Harry would be 6 ft under. Severus is glaring daggers at him and gives her a look that says really?

“Ah yes. Potter.. how are you preparing for the next task?” He asks with a deep scowl on his face. 

“Just fine Professor.” Harry says smoothly. 

Heather gives her dad a small smile before grabbing Harry’s hand and following him on the dance floor. They make their way over to Rona And Hermione who are jumping up and down and laughing like crazy. Hermione looked absolutely stunning. She was in a pink dress that was full of ruffles and her normally bushy hair was pulled up in half an updue, and Ron was in the most ghastly dress robes possible. She couldn’t help but smirk at them. Harry grabbed her hands and start to jump up and down as well to the beat of the music. They danced themselves around to the beat again and again through three songs. When finally Harry decides he needed to do something. Heather shrugged her shoulders as Harry excited the great hall and outside. A slow song came on and Heather started making her way to the edge of the room.

“Dance with me?” Draco asks coming up to her. He looked insanely handsome in his black and white tux. It constrasted beautifully with his platinum locks. 

“Won’t Pansy mind?” She asks calmly. Draco laughs and literally throws his head back. 

“No, well maybe but it doesn’t matter. We officially broke up.” He says reaching for her hand. She blushes and nods her head. Draco kisses her cheek as they make their way to the middle of the dance floor. 

“I thought you two weren’t dating?” She asks as Draco places both of his hands around her waist. She brings her hands up to his neck and he smiles at her. 

“Not exclusively, a little bit of snogging.” He shrugs causing her to laugh.

“How did she take it?” She asks as they lightly rock back and forth with the music. 

“I’m not sure honestly. I told her it wasn’t working out and just kind of walked away.” He says. Heather gasps.

“Draco Malfoy, you little heart breaker.” She says with a giggle. She couldn’t help feeling a little cocky. “Can I ask why you broke it off in the middle of the dance?” She asked leaning her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense up slightly.

“She was being hateful about you.. and it irked me..” he said softly. She lifted her head up to look at him. She couldn’t help getting lost in his grey eyes. 

“What did she say?” She asked quietly. Draco squeezed her closer.

“Let’s not talk about it. Just dance with me.” He says laying his head on top of hers.

It seemed all to quickly that the dance ended and they pulled apart. “So where’s you’re date?” Draco asks rolling his eyes. “And how did you get suckered into being with Potter?” He asked snarkily.

“Well no one else asked me, and Harry and I are friends.” She says casually.

“You know how I feel about him..” Draco says as he puts his hand on her lower back.

“About how I feel about Pansy.” She quips back. He laughs and nods his head. They made their way towards a table in the back of the room away from everyone else.

“Do you remember right before school when we kissed?” He asks softly. She looks up at him and nods. “Was it just a drunken thing?” He reaches out and grabs her red hair and looks at it in his pale fingers. 

“No. It wasn’t.” She says softly. “If I’m being honest I’ve wanted to kiss you since you gave me this necklace..” she says reaching up and lightly tugging on it. His eyes snap down to it and he blushes. 

“Can I kiss you now?” He asks leaning forward. Heathers eyes shine brightly and she nods her head slowly. Leaning forward half the way and letting him meet her the rest of the way. Dracos lips softly press against hers and the biggest squeal she’s ever heard ripples through her ears. Before either herself or Draco can pull back and check what’s going on before she’s completely covered in liquid. They both pull away and looks up in complete confusion. Pansy is standing above Heather with an empty glass of punch and a scowl on her face. Tears start to well up in her eyes and Draco stands up defensively pulling out his wand.

“Miss. Parkinson.” Her father snapped from behind them. They all turn to look at the Potiosn professor and he takes in the tears in his daughters eyes. “20 points from Slytherin miss.parkinson and a weeks worth of detention.” He barks out.

“But that’s not fair.” She squeals out looking around so someone will take her side. Millicent, Daphne, and Tracey just stared at the whole situation in silence. Snape glares from one girl to the next and then looks to Heather and Draco. 

“I suggest you all go back to your dorms, it’s getting late and we don’t need Slytherins in any more trouble.” He says whipping his robes out and walking away. Pansy rolls her eyes and stomps away while Heather sits there with tears running down her cheeks. Red sticky punch now soaking her dress and her hair. Draco reaches forward to touch her but pulls back before his fingers graze her shoulder. 

“Why don’t I walk you back..” he says quietly. Heather stands without speaking and wraps her hand in his outstretched arm.


	20. Now everybody knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore announces to Hogwarts that she’s been chosen for the triwizard tournament.

Potions class was her favorite escape. Heather spent most of her free time studying potions with her dad at classes. When she wasn’t hanging out James and Ginny. And when she wasn’t spending her nights talking with Draco by the fireplace she was with her dad. “I know what the next task is..” Severus says one evening as she is showing him her potions skills. He smiles at her perfect polyjuice potion. She looks up at him with big innocent eyes.

“What is it?” She asks softly. Snape reaches forward and strokes her hair in a fatherly way before sighing.

“It has something to do with the black lake.. I haven’t been told what exactly but I do know it’ll take an hour long.” He says waiting to see her reaction. 

“Well I mean at least I can swim right?” She says attempting humor. He doesn’t find it funny. 

“Yes but you can’t hold your breath that long now can you?” He asks with a scowl. She just stares at him and shakes her head no. “Yeh bubble head charm is the most obvious answer, but since your only a third year it wouldn’t look very good if I taught it to you.” He says tapping his chin. “My thoughts are using a scuba spell.. it’s taught at Merge School of Under-Water Spellage.. I might be able to get away with that if questioned it can be that I gave you a book on it for your birthday.. or, we could try gillyweed.” Severus says thoughtfully. 

“So I’ll just be swimming for an hour?” She asks. “Or will I have to be doing something?” Snape shrugs his shoulders.

“I’m not sure. That’s all I’ve gathered is an hour underwater in the black lake.. the other thing you need to worry about it the mermaids. “ he says casually.

“There are actually mermaids?” She asks with a big smile. He stares at her for a moment.

“Yes darling..” he says looking at her strangely. 

“What about a potion? Is there any potion to help me breath underwater?” She ask

“what’s going on with you and Draco?” He asks suddenly. She blushes and glances down at the book he hands her.

“What do you mean?” She asks softly flipping through the pages.

“Don’t play coy. I seen you kiss him at the Yule ball.” He states matter of factly. “I can’t say I approve of you kissing anyone, but it’s definitely better than Potter.” He says with a scowl. She smiles at him suddenly.

“We’re not together if that’s what your asking.. were just being friendly. And no Harry’s like a brother to me..” she says. Her father gives her a sharp look before nodding his head.

“I think your way to young to be dating. But it’s my fatherly job to make sure.. are you being safe?” He asks glaring down at his desk. Not even being able to look at her for the moment. Heather does scarlet red.

“Oh my goodness dad nooooo. We’ve kissed twice.. once at the World Cup and then after the Yule ball. I’m no where near ready for that.. I’m way to young.” She says in a rush. He blushes but nods his head.

“Yes well, Draco is older and boys his age are only after one thing..” he says still not looking at her. She nods her head and looks down. 

“I promise I’m no where near ready for that talk yet daddy.” She says embarrassed. 

“And to answer your earlier question.. no there’s no potion for breathing underwater. But I do wonder if polyjuice would be possible.. we could get hair from a mermaid and that should give you gills and a tail..” he says with a grin.

It was announced that weekend at dinner.. not her favorite moment That was for sure. Heather sat at the Slytherin table inbetween Draco and Millicent. She had been spending a lot more time with Millicent lately, and she would almost call them friends. Draco casually reaches under the table and intertwines there’s fingers on his lap. A light Blush on her cheeks as he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. Draco was in a conversation with Blaise as he picked at his plate with his left hand. 

“sonorous!” Dumbledore shouts. The room quiets down and turns their attention towards the professors table. “It seems that a few weeks ago the Goblet of fire chose one last champion for the triwizard tournament. “ murmers start to spread throughout the room. Draco snaps his head up and glances around the room.

“I wonder who it is.” He whispers in her ear. She gives him a sad look and shakes her head slowly. His eyes study her for a moment before widening. “You know who it is?” He asks softly. She nods her head yes and glances back at the table.

“Heather Snape, year three from Slytherin house. We do not believe she entered the tournament willingly but was forced into it. I urge you all to support her during this and once again I urge you all to celebrate our school by showing up for the second task in two days time. Enjoy your dessert. Pip Pip!” Dumbledore shouts before stepping away from the podium and going back to his plate. 

The Slytherin table is silent as they all stare at her. “She’s a cheat.” Pansy shouts from across the table. Heather just stares down at the table and bites her lip. 

“Shut up Pansy.” Draco says gripping her hand tighter. 

“Yeah shut up Pansy.” Millicent snaps from beside her. After a few more murmers of agreement the Slytherin table erupts in applause and good lucks for her. Heather flushes and smiles at her fellow Slytherin.

“Finally Slytherin has a chance to prove their worth!” Theodore Nott says from the other side of Draco. “Plus, that’s really hot.” Blaise says from across the table. Draco rolls his eyes before pulling their hands up from underneath the table. He flashed Blaise a cocky look as he showed off the fact that they were holding hands. Blaise raised his eyebrow and Draco sent him a knowing smirk.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She heard James’s voice from behind her. She let go of Dracos hand and stood up.

“I wasn’t allowed to say anything. I swear.” She says quickly. “Please don’t hate me.” She says tears running her eyes. 

“I don’t hate you at all.” James says drawing her into a big hug. “My best friend is going to kick ass at this!” He says laughing. She smiles at him and wipes her eyes with the back of her hands.

“There isn’t a chance in hell I’ll will, I’m just hoping to make it out alive.” She says. Draco reaches out and grabs her hand pulling her back down next to him. 

“You should talk to Potter. I know you guys are friends. Maybe he has a clue as to what to do for the next task.” James says in a Whisper before turning to walk away.

“Or you and I can figure it out.” Draco says kissing her cheek. She smiles brightly at him. 

“So are you two dating now?” Pansys snarls from across the table. Heather doesn’t say anything. She’s learned it’s better to complete ignore Pansy and she normally will leave her alone.

“Are you two dating?” Blaise asks from next to Pansy. Across from Millicent. Heather looks at Draco and shrugs.

“I don’t know are we?” She asks softly. Draco grins at her for a moment.

“Would you like to be my girlfriend?” He asks with a big shit eating grin on his face. Heather turns a bright shade of red and nods her head quickly. 

“I would love that..” she says with a grin of her own. Crabbe and Goyle fist bump and Millicent and Daphne both giggle in approval.

“Yeah Blaise. We are dating.” Draco says cocky. Sending him a wink. Blaise shakes his head and laughs.

“Figures.” He mumbles. 

The next Day after Defence class Harry stopped her on the way out. “Can we talk for a moment?” He asks glancing between her and Draco. Draco glares at Harry but nods his head.

“I’ll wait for you in the great hall.” Draco says kissing her cheek. He shoves past Harry before disappearing around the corner.

“So what’s up?” She asks Harry as they slowly walk through the hallway. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were also roped into this?” He asks with a hurt expression. “If anyone would have understood it was me. I didn’t chose this you know..” he says. 

Heather pauses and pulls him into a hug. “Trust me if I could have talked about it I would have. Dumbledore and my father made me promise not to say anything. “ she says as she pulls away. Harry glances at her hard for a moment.

“You look a lot like my mom..” he says with a weird expression. “I know that’s not possible.. but you have a few smiliarities too her.. maybe were distantly related.” He says laughing. She shrugs her shoulders and smiles.

“You never know. “ she says after a moment. 

“Anyways that’s not the reason I wanted to talk to you.” He says coming to a stop. “I know what the task is.” He says softly looking around to make sure no one is listening. She pauses as well.

“It has to do with mermaids and the black lake..” he says softly. “We’re going to be searching for something.” She nods her head. 

“Why don’t we meet in the library after dinner and discuss it further? Maybe we can brainstorm together.”


	21. The second Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Heather handle the second triwizard task?

Heather sat at the breakfast table white as a ghost. She was so nervous about what was to come. Draco sat next to her and tried to get her mind off of it. 

“Your gonna do great. Fathers and   
Mother are coming to cheer you on. Plus I’ll be in the stands screaming for you.” He says leaning forward And kissing her cheek. She blushes and nods her head.

“Please tell them thank you for me, but I hope I don’t disappoint anyone.” She says softly. Draco grins.

“Your a Slytherin. Not possible.” Draco says nudging her. She smiles at him before looking around. 

“Have you seen James? He was supposed to meet me at breakfast and walk down with us.” Draco glances around the room and then shrugs.

“No actually, I haven’t seen him since yesterday. “ Draco says. She takes another drink of her water before standing up.

“Okay I can’t eat anymore. I need to head down to the black lake before I lose my nerve.” Draco nods before standing up with her. 

Right outside the great hall stood her father. A nervous scowl on his face. His scowl dissipating as his daughter walks towards him. He envelops her in a big hug before nodding his head at Draco. “Are you ready?” He asks as he pulls away from her hug. She nods her head. “Your father owled me last night, informing me that they were coming to cheer Heather on. Why don’t you come with us down to the docks so we can find your parents together.” Snape says to Draco. Both heather and Draco stare at him in disbelief for a moment.

“Thank you Professor.” He says with a grin. Snape nods his head before quickly turning and starting off towards the front door. Heather turns to take one more look for James before following behind her father. Draco and her holding hands while they walk in an anxious silence. She was in her champion jacket. It read Hogwarts at the top and Snape along the bottom. It was green and underneath she wore a green and silver one piece swimsuit. Very small running Pansy over top. She was shivering but if she was being honest it wasn’t the cold air, it was the nerves.

“Your gonna do great.” He whispers when the docks are right in front of them. Draco notices that she’s visibly shaking. As they make there way to the stands Draco kisses her head briefly before turning to talk off towards his parents and Snape follows her to the champion platform. 

“I have your potion..” he says in a low voice. “When the cannon goes off I want you to add the hair and drink the entire potion. That should give you about an hour.” He says handing her a small flask. Dumbledore gives her a sad smile as she approaches the group of champions. Victor stares at her with an amused expression. And fluer completely ignores her. Cedric looks nervous and just nods in her direction and Harry walks over with Professor Moody on his tail. Harry gives her a quick hug before they turn to face Dumbledore. 

“Welcome everyone to the second task. Last night something special was taken from each of the five champions.these five items one from each champion now lie on the bottom of the black lake. To win each champion must go down and find there item. Simple enough.” Dumbledores voice starts to boom. All the champions start to take off their jackets and get into place so she quickly peels off her jacket and hands it to her dad. He leans forward and kisses her forehead giving her a wink. From besides her she watches Moody shove gillyweed inside Harry’s mouth and she smiles. Good, he took her advice. She quickly pops open the small flask of polyjuice potion and drops in the small hair her father gave her. She downed the whole mixture quickly and instantly regretted it. “They will have one hour to do so! And one hour alone. After that no magic will save them. “ Dumbledores voice continues on. Her features slowly start to change and she finds it harder to breath.  
“At the sound of the cannon..” Dumbledore tried to finish, but once again Argus Filch sets it off to early and 3/5 champions dove in. She steals one more glance at her father before Sean diving into the lake. 

The second she’s underwater she can breath again. She looks down at her hands to see a smal webbing between her fingers. She’s shorter and has a tail instead of feet. She giggles for a moment and waits for Harry to join her. Just then he splashes into the water a few feet to her right and she watches as he notices the gills he also currently possesses. He gives her an odd look before he smiles and shoots back up and out of the water. She shakes her head. What a show off. Harry comes back under the water and swims up to her.

“How did you become a mermaid? You look like Ariel from the little mermaid movie.” He states looking at her red hair swirling her face. She shrugs her shoulders. She had no idea what he was talking about. “Come on.” He says reaching out his hand for her to take. She nods and grabs his hand. They swim down further into the the lake to where now they are almost at the bottom. 

“I wonder if we’ll see the giant squid.” She says thoughtfully. Harry laughs at this but says nothing. Truthfully he was hoping to come across as little creatures as possible. It took awhile before they finally heard singing. It was beautiful. 

“There it has to be that way.” Harry says pointing off in the distance.

“It’s the same voice from the egg from the last task. It has to be the same.” He says as they swim quicker in the same direction. They make their way into a clearing with merpeople swimming all around them. Some of them were absolutely beautiful while others looked terrifying. Like something out of a horror novel. There in the middle in a semi circle was their token. There floating was Ron, Hermione, Cho, A little French girl from Beauxbatons and James. Her and Harry looked at each other for a moment before they both raced forwards. They both pulled their Wands out fo their pockets and thought about what to do next. 

“Should we untie them or what?” She asks Harry he shrugs and starts to tug at the vines covering Ron’s feet. She swims over to James and attempts to bite the vines. In the stand of 5 seconds Cedric swam up to them sporting a bubble head charm. He flashed them both a grin and used his wand to zap the vines holding Cho. He taped his watch with wand in dictating time was running out and started swimming towards the surface. One again Heather and Harry steal glances at each other. She zapped her wand causing the vines holding James down for break free and she smiled. Harry got Rons untied as well and went to go towards Hermione. All of the sudden the mermaids are surrounding Harry with tridents shoved in his face.

“Only one.” They growled. Harry puts his hands up in defence and they slowly back away. Suddenly the mermaids start to scream and swims way quickly drawing both Harry and Heather to search for what was causing the screams of terror. A great white shark was storming towards them quickly, mouth wide open and rows and rows of teeth shining. Heather found herself screaming as well. The second it got close enough she noticed that it was intact not a shark but it was Victor Krum using a charm. She sighed in relief and watched him bite Hermiones vines away as he pulled her upwards by her arm. Harry quickly glances at his watch and notices there is literally only second left. Where was Fluer? Heather shrugs and looks around. They couldn’t really leave the little girl here by herself could they? Heather and Harry both agreed to bring her with them. She grabbed James’s hand and drug him over towards where Harry was and helped him zap the vines off of the girls body. They swam up like a train when suddenly Harry was yanked backwards into the bottom of the depths. Time was up and her polyjuice was wearing off. Suddenly she couldn’t breath underwater anymore and they were still so deep that the sudden pressure hurt her ears. She swam up as quickly as she could trying to hold onto all three. 

Black spots starting to freckle her vision and finally she sees the top of the water. One final big kick and she’s up and gasping for air. It’s almost instantaneous that Ron, the little girl and James all wake up and take deep breaths as well. The crowd is cheering like mad as James and Ron help swim the girl over towards the platform. Heather is frantically looking around the water for signs of Harry when suddenly he flys out of the water and lands himself up on the platform. She breaths out a sigh of relief and swims her way over. Snape is standing there with a big blanket and immediately wraps her up in it. 

“You brilliant girl.” He says softly kissing the side of her freezing wet hair. “I’m so proud of you.” She looks over to see James wrapped up in a blanket with Ron and Hermione. They are all discussing something or other. James shoots her a huge smile and a thumbs up. “Are you okay?” Her father asks bringing her attention back to him.

“Yes, just a little dizzy. Teh potion wore off shortly after we started making our way up. I didn’t think I was gonna make it all the way.” She says sheepishly. Her dad hugs her closely and sighs out loud.

“I’m so thankful your alright. As soon as Dumbledore makes his announcement I’ll take you to the hospital wing to get checked out.” He says looking towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore finishes talking with the judges and steps forward.

“In first place is Cedric Diggory. I’m second place is Victor Krum, although since both Harry and Heather not only  
Managed to rescue their items but also helped to rescue Miss. Delacour we’ve decided to award them both second place.” Dumbledores voice booms. Heather is no longer paying attention as Harry stumbles over and wraps her in a big hug. Snape smiles broadly at his daughter and only slightly glares at Harry. He could care less that he was here currently hugging his daughter. All that mattered was that’s he made it, and even More so she was now tied for second place. Pulling away from Harry she looked up into the stands hoping to find Draco. He was hanging over the side of the railing shouting something or other with a huge grin on his face. His father and mother beaming at her from behind him.


	22. Ferret Draco

The entire Slytherin house was ecstatic for their little snake. That weekend there was a party being thrown in her honor. Even Professor Snape was in a better mood. Heather found herself happier than ever if she was being completely honest. That afternoon she found herself out by the lake studying for her potions final with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

“So your really dating Draco?” Ron asks flicking his wand at the grass not really paying attention to the study material. Heather laughs and rolls onto her back.

“Yes I am. Although I use that term lightly. “ she says pulling her book onto her lap.

“Why do you say lightly?” Hermione asks looking up from her notes. 

“We haven’t actually been on a date.. he asked me to be his girlfriend last week and it’s been great so far. But all we’ve really done has been holding hands and walking together in the halls.” She says blushing. Ron laughs.

“Malfoys an idiot.” He barks out causing heather to glare at him. Hermione smacks him on the chest.

“Don’t be rude Ronald.“ she snaps smiling at Heather. Heather smiles back at her and they both go back to studying.

“Well he is.” Ron says quietly. Hermione shoots him a playful glare. “Did harry tell you what professor Moody did to him?” Ron asks suddenly jumping up to his feet. Heather glances at Harry who is trying hard not show his grin. 

“No what did he do?” She asks confused. Ron laughs loudly Causing Harry’s grin to shine through.

“Apparently Malfoy tried you hex me with my back turned and Professor might have transfigured him into a ferret. Her eye brows raise up and she glances between the two of them. 

“I highly doubt he tried to hex you harry..” she says standing up. She tucks her hair behind her ears and turns around swiftly walking away. She could hear Hermione snapping at Ron as she walked away.

She found herself outside of her fathers office knocking on the door. He answered on the third knock with a scowl on his face. His face immediately softening seeing it was her.  
“You May enter.” He says stepping back and opening the fort wide enough for her to fit through. 

She scuddles over to a chair on the opposite side of his desk and plops down. A loud sigh. “I’ve come to report a professor doing something they shouldn’t with a student.” She says. Snapes eyes widen and turn hard and black.

“Who touched you?” He seethes whipping out his wand. She shakes her head no quickly.

“No, no I didn’t mean like that. Sorry, I meant Professor Moody transfigured Draco as a punishment for something I don’t even think he did.” She says quickly. Snapes expression softens slightly before he nods and puts his wand away.

“Yes, it would seem Transfiguration is not allowed as punishment. Do you know what provoked such punishment?” He asks popping the t at the end of his sentence. 

“Harry Said Draco tried to hex him with his back turned.” She says with a frown on her face. “But I don’t know how he would know such a thing if his back was turned.” She says quickly. 

Snape grins at her lightly before nodding his head. “Yes, well I’ll speak to the headmaster about it. “ he says leaning back in his chair. His expression darkening a little. “Tell me your not interested in Mr. Potter.” He says quirking an eyebrow. Heather shrugs her shoulders.

“No, not in THAT way, but I do like him as a friend.” She says. “He’s rather nice to me.” Her dad scowls but says nothing. “No, I rather fancy Draco..” she says biting her lip. “I think he fancies me as well.” 

Snape smiles at her now. “Yes, it would seem that way.” He says softly. “But, I don’t condone it. I think your far to young to be interested in boys. Although I must admit I would rather it be Malfoy than Potter.” He says with a small laugh. Heather let’s out another sigh.

“Dad..” she says softly. His eyebrows raise and he nods his head. “Do you know what the third task is yet?” Her stomach was once again in knots. She’s been thinking about the stupid tournament since the second task and the idea of doing another one was making her sick.

“No, I have no idea.. the headmaster refuses to talk to me about it now that you have been entered.” He says with a sigh of his own. “We will find out sooner than later. I promise we will prepare you.” He says. “But, you should probably get back to the common rooms..” he says standing and walking towards the door.


	23. We were just kids when we fell in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute Draco Fluff for yall

Heather was sitting in her bedroom fiddling with her wand when a knock sounded on the door. She sat up fixed her hair before telling whoever was at the door to come in. His platinum hair caused her stomach to do flips in her stomach. He walked in quickly and shut the door behind him. “I’m shocked it’s not charmed the girls dorms.” He says with a big grin. She shrugs and laughs softly.

“Maybe it’s because it’s normally used for older students, and they are more trusted.” She says. Draco laughs and shrugs his shoulders like she did. 

“Sooooo Snape told me you reported about Professor Moody. “ he says sitting down at the edge of her bed. Her heart face quickens a bit before she nods.

“Yeah, well he shouldn’t have done that.” She says pulling her hair back and twisting it in her fingers. Draco smiles at her sweetly.

“I wanted to thank you.” He says with a small tinge of pink of his pale cheeks. 

“What?” She feigns shock. “The Draco Malfoy apologizing to little ole me?” She says before dramatically throwing herself back on her bed. He laughs and lays down next to her.

“Haha.” He says sarcastically. They both giggle for a minute.

“So is he in trouble?” She asks after a minute of comfortable silence. He scoots up the bed further so there heads are next to each other.

“Of course not. Dumbledore says he was warned but that’s all. Your father is pissed.” He says with a chuckle. She frowns and reaches down nonchalantly and laces their fingers together. A blush creeping up her face. 

“I’m sorry he’s not doing more.” She says squeezing his hand. Draco rolls onto his side and smiles at her.

“I’m not, “ he says. “If it means you holding my hand like this.” He finishes with a blush. Quickly before losing her small bout of confidence she leans up on her elbow and presses a soft kiss to his lips...

In the next few weeks finals came and went and it was only a matter of days before the final task for the tournament. Draco and Heather were spending most of their evenings together like back in her first year. They would meet infront of the fireplace and just chat or do homework together, flirting the way two young teens would. 

Her father informed her that the only thing he could figure out on the task was that it was a maze of sorts. To be filled with strong creatures and spells. They spent a few days a week practicing disarming spells and making different potions she would be bringing with her hidden in her clothes. Of course she shared what was going on with Harry. They had also become close friends over the past few weeks. They would sit together at breakfast sometimes and chat about the tournament and who possibly entered them and the reasoning behind it. His theory was sinister and had to do with the dark lord. Heather found that ridiculous. If the dark lord was really back her father would Have said something. He used to be a death eater after all.

The night before the challenge Draco invited her to eat their dinner alone by the lake. She was afraid of getting caught but he assured her that they would be fine. They spent the evening laughing and kissing down by the water.

“Are you nervous for tomorrow?” He asks tucking a strand of hair that kept falling down over her eyes. She shrugs.

“A little.” She leans forward and kisses his forehead. Causing him to smirk at her. 

“Mother and Father will be coming to cheer you on.” He says pulling back slightly. “I told mother we’re going out.” Heather quickly sits up straighter.

“And what did she say?” She asks nervously. Draco wiggles his eyebrows at her.

“That she seen it coming, and that she thought you were and I’m quoting here a lovely you witch.” He says with a chuckle. She blushes and hides her face in her hands.

“I hope your dad feels the same way.” 

“Oh father adores you. I once heard him and Snape discussing you in great length. I think he likes you more than he likes me.” He says laughing. Heather shakes her head.

“Your dad loves you. Even if he’s not great at showing it.” She says hugging him. He smiles and hugs her back.

“It’s starting to get dark out, we better head back.” He says as they pull away. She sighs but nods her head in agreement. They walk hand in hand back to the Slytherin common rooms and once back inside their entire house is waiting for them. They were all cheering for her when they entered the room.

“We’re so excited for you!” Millicent says hugging her tightly. “I know your nervous but you have full Slytherin support.” She says. Lots of murmers of agreements passes throughout the room. A few older students come up and pay her on the shoulders. 

“If anyone messes with you, you let us know.” One of the older girls says with a smile. Heather smirks politely and thanks everyone.

“Alright everyone, let’s let her rest now, you know she needs it.” Draco says pulling her off to the side. The room cheers for her one more time before everyone starts to disperse and head to their own rooms. Draco wraps his arm around her waist and leads her to her private room up the stairs. Once there he leans down to kiss her cheek. “Goodnight.” He says sweetly, before turning to walk to the boys dorms. She grabs his arm quickly. 

“Can you stay with me?” She asks. His eyes widen and he gives her a look of shock. “I don’t mean like that.” She says with a laugh. “I just meant, could you hold me till I fall asleep? I’m so nervous and I could really use some cuddles.” She says with a deep blush. Draco smirks before nodding his head.

“Yeah, I can do that.” He says a blush on his own face. 

They found their selves cuddled up in the middle of her bed with him on his back and her with her head on his chest. Both fully dressed in there robes. He lightly stroked her hair until they both drifted off to sleep.


	24. The third task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather and Harry enter the maze

Heather woke up To an angry dads voice. “I suggest, that you go back to your room immediately.” His voice seethes from the doorway. Both Draco and Heather sat up with wide eyes. 

“I swear nothing happened.” She says quietly. Her father just glares at her and Draco jumps off the bed.

“I’ll see you later.” He says quietly before running out the door. Heather just stares at her dad, terrified of what he was gonna say. He just looks at her for another moment before shaking his head.

“It’s to early to even touch on that. “ he says brushing his hair back out of his eyes. “I’ve come to accompany you to breakfast. I was hoping to help calm your nerves before heading down to the field.” He says his expression lightening. She smiles and nods her head.

“I would like that, let me get dressed and I’ll meet you in the common room.” She says. Snape nods his head and turns around.

“If I ever catch a boy in your bed again, “ he says with a dark look in his eyes. “You’ll be in trouble.” He says turning and leaving the room. Heather let’s put a deep breath and blushes. She couldn’t believe Draco actually stayed and cuddled with her all night. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought. The fact that her father caught them tho made her stomach hurt. She hoped he wouldn’t be to hateful towards Draco, and she hoped even more that he wouldn’t make them stop spending time together. 

She quickly ran to her closet and pulled out her uniform for the tournament. It was a truck suit of sorts. Green and silver with her last name across the back it ball. Letters. The Slytherin emblem on the front along with the wording Hogwarts. She used a charm to pin her hair up on her head in a pretty braid, and finished her look with a pair of green high top converse. She quickly tucked her wand in her pocket and ran to meet her father downstairs. Of course no one else was in the common room. When her father made an appearance most students steered clear. He smiled at her and reached for her arm lightly gripping her elbow and pulling her towards the door. 

“Please don’t be to hard on Draco.. it really wasn’t what you think dad.. I was so nervous about the task and I just asked him to stay with me for awhile.. he didn’t meant to fall asleep and I swear nothing happened. Read my mind, I swear.” She says quickly. Severus stops and stares at her for a moment. Giving her the illusion he really was going to read her mind but he shakes his head.

“I believe you.” He says softly before walking off towards the cafeteria with her in tow.

She sat at the champion table in the front of the room by the teachers table. The table was full of all different types of foods but none of them but Krum was eating anything. They all just kind of stared at each other while they sat there listening to the teachers praising them. Her dad squeezed her shoulders in encouragement before sitting in his seat the the teachers table. She noticed he too didn’t eat anything, he just sipped a cup of tea. 

“Heather..” Harry spoke quietly. She turned her head to look at him. “I was thinking.. how about we stick together once we’re inside?” He asks quietly so the others would hear.

“You mean like the second task?” She asks softly. Harry nods his head and picks up a muffin. He picks at it slowly. 

“I figured that way if we really were set up at least we could face it together.” He whispers again. She nods her head.

“Yes I would like that very much.” She says. They both finish the breakfast in silence. Her eyes drawing over towards Draco halfway through the meal. He sat in between Blaise and Theodore with a slight blush on his face. He must have felt her staring because he glanced up at her. They both smile at each other. Most of the Slytherin table were all decked out in Slytherin attire and their faces painted green! They were definitely supporting her today. She even noticed James at the Ravenclaw table with a green scarf wrapped around his neck. She smiled at the thought. He really was her best friend. She felt bad that they hadn’t spent much time together as of late. She spent most of her time outside of class with her dad or Harry and her evenings with Draco. She made a mental note too spend more time with him before the end of the school year.

Before she knew it, it was time to head down to the field and begin the final task. Her dad escorted her down. About halfway there he stopped her to give her a big hug. “I have something for you.” He says looking around to make sure they were alone. She looks up at him with a nervous expression.

“Felix Felicis.” He says handing her a small clear potion. She gasps and looks around.

“Isn’t that cheating?” She asks quietly. He shrugs his shoulder and smiles.

“Not technically no.” He says. “Now hurry up and take it before someone sees.” He says lifting her hand. She rolls her eyes and quickly downs the small potion. 

“Thank yoI.” She says. “I know how long it take s to make.” She says softly. He quirks his eyebrow at her.”six months.” She says with a smile. Snape nods his head.

“Five points to Slytherin.” He says with a chuckle. They both take a deep sigh and then finish walking down towards the field. They enter through a side entrance and she immediately notices trumpets playing. She laughs slightly. It wasn’t really funny but her nerves were getting to her. There were a few students not champions on the field to wish he champions luck before starting and Heather found Draco standing at the edge of the field. She smiled and ran up to hug him. He kissed her cheek and wished her luck before joining his parents up in the stands. Snape was going to stay with her until she entered the stands. Much like Cedrics dad stood behind him. Dumbledore called y’all the champions to gather around him while he explained what was to happen.

“So the maze houses not only dangerous creatures but dangerous spells. You’ll be searching for the Triwizard Cup hidden somewhere inside. Cedric You will get to enter first. Followed by Harry and Heather. Then Victor and Fluer. If you should run into a problem and not be able to continue you will simply shoot yo a red flare with your wand and a teacher will come get you. On the count of three you’ll be..” a loud boom rings out signaling the cannon went off. Dumbledore rolls his eyes and glances up at Filch who lifts his arms in Apology. Cedric turns to the crowd one last time and the crowd cheers as he enters towards the left of the maze. After a few moments Dumbledore gestures towards Harry and Heather. They look at each other before also turning to the crowd. The Slytherin and Gryffindor houses are screaming praises as they turn to enter. Harry enters in the center and Heather enters on the right side of the maze. 

The liquid luck potion was definitely helping her out as she makes a few twist and turns and finds herself infront of Harry. He has his wand raised and immediately lowers it. They hug each other tightly. He reaches down and grabs her hand as they make their way through the maze. Not very far in there was. A giant acromantula bounding towards them. Harry through his arm up and thrust her behind him as she shot a disarming spell sending the spider flying backwards over another row of maze. They both sigh in relief and keep moving forwards. Suddenly there is a scream ringing out somewhere ahead. Harry and Heather both stare at each before they take off running in the direction. None other than Fluer delacour was on the ground and getting sucked into the vines of the maze. Harry quickly grabs her wand and shoots yo red sparks while Heather leans down to check and make sure she was okay. Fluers eyes shut tightly but she sighed in relief. 

A sudden gust of wind comes barreling towards them and they rejoin there hands taking off at a run. Something prickles Heathers neck and she looks behind them. Krum is pointing a wand right at there heads. “Harry duck!” She shrieks pulling him down at the ground. 

Suddenly Cedric is there and he’s blasting Krum away. The three of them are just standing there staring at each other and panting as Krum is knocked unconscious. “He’s bewitched.” Harry says looking down at Krums glossy eyes. Another gust of wind. The three of them take off to get away from the changing walls. And then suddenly there it is. At the end of the row was the cup. Suddenly Heather felt that winning was an actual possibility, not just surviving but actually winning and she took off running. Seconds after Harry and Cedric took off towards it as well. It became a battle between the three of them pulling each other back and trying to trip each other when they decide to share the win.

“It’ll be a three way tie. Just imagine the glory Hogwarts will receive it not one but three champions share the glory.” Cedric shouts above the howling wind. They all smile and stare at each other before they each grab on. Suddenly they are falling, falling falling and the familiar pull of a port key pulls at her stomach. The three of them appear in a graveyard. Suddenly Harry is screaming and holding his forehead. Everything is moving very quickly and suddenly a blast of light is going through the air. Heather can’t hear anything besides her own blood pumping in her ears. Cedric is laying on the ground dead and a mouse like man is carrying a strange bundle of blankets towards a giant cauldron. Heather is just standing there staring at the scene unfolding in front of her when Harry is suddenly pinned against a statue. 

Why can’t she move? The mouse like man is saying something and moving around throwing random odd things into the cauldron before cutting open Harry. She can’t stop staring. It’s like her mind is on autopilot. Maybe it’s the luck potion. Guiding her on what to do. Suddenly the man in front of her cuts off his hand and drops it in and the Cauldron starts bubbling. Everyone is silent until the cauldron melts away and a body emerges. He was y’all and bald. His face was snake like with bright blue eyes. He’s talking to mouse face and suddenly he’s shoving his wand into his forearm. Nothing is making sense to her. She thinks she’s in shock. Now there’s more people. Popping up all around her. They are all wearing masks but She recognizes Mr. Malfoy immediately, but that’s not possible because he was back at the stadium with Draco and Mrs.Malfoy. Lucius looks at her with a sympathetic look before he turns his attention the snake like man. 

“Welcome my friends .” She finally hears what’s going on. “Thirteen years its been and yet here you stand before me, I confess I’m disappointed in you all. None of you tried to find me.” He starts ripping the masks off of everyone’s face. She recognizes a few faces but can’t put a name to them, until he stops before Lucius Malfoy. “And you Lucius, supposed to be my right hand man. How very, disappointing.” His voice drips menacingly.

“My lord, I swear if I’d had known you were still alive I would have been at your side.” Lucius pleads with the man. He swipes back his hair from his face and kneels before the snake man.

“My lord. I have always been faithful to you.” Mouse man shouts. 

“Of course you have Wormtail.” The man says he reaches forward and forms the man a new hand. Suddenly the man is walking around taking in his environment before he presses his foot onto cedrics dead face. 

“Don’t touch him!” Harry shouts from the statue. Snake eyes snap up to him before he walks towards him. 

“Oh Harry, id almost forgotten you were here.” The man laughs. The rest of the men irrupts in laughter as if it were a big joke. “But you’ll have to wait a few moments longer.” He says before turning on his heel and stalking towards Heather. “Youuuuu must be Snapes girl hmm?” He asks coming to a stop infront of her face. He reaches his hand up and grasps her chin tightly. “Answer me.” He snaps when Heather just stares at him.

“Yyyesss sir.” She says quietly. The man laughs and nods his head approvingly.

“Such good manners, this one. “ he says letting go of her chin. “Such a pretty girl you are.” He says leaning forward and sniffing her hair. She visibly starts to shake. 

“Leave her alone!!” Harry is screaming now. “It’s me you want. “ he says again finally catching his attention. 

“Lucius, Come watch miss Snape for me will you?” The man says turning towards Lucius. He nods his head and scrambles forward wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her tightly to his chest. She zones out on what’s happening ahead of her between the Man and Harry as Lucius starts to whisper in her ear.

“The dark lord wants you to join us.” He whispers in her ear. She turns her face to look at him blankly. Voldemort? She thinks. It couldn’t be, he was dead. Has been since the day she was born. 

“Is draco okay?” Is all she asks. Lucius raises his eyebrow at her in disbelief. She was being held hostage by the darkest wizard possibly of all time and she was worried about his son who was safe back at the school.

“He’s fine.” He says softly so they wouldn’t be overheard. “You need to pledge your allegiance to him, otherwise he will kill you.” He uses his free hand to pat her lower back reassuringly. 

“I can’t.. Draco would never forgive me if I did.” She says softly. Lucius glares at her.

“Don’t be stupid. My son knows where to put his allegiance.” He says lowly. Suddenly she hears Voldemort shout the killing cure and she peels her eyes away from Lucius and back to Harry. They are in a stand off, light shooting from both of their wands and connecting in the air between them. Suddenly there are shadows of people standing all around the two of them. She recognizes Cedric immediately and try’s to pull away from Lucius. That overwhelming feeling is returning suddenly. She can no longer hear what’s going on. When a man and a woman appear on both sides of Harry her eyes pop to the woman. She looked so familiar in a far off distant sort of way. She could tell they were talking to Harry but she couldn’t make out what they said. When suddenly the woman’s eyes looked directly at her. She was absolutely beautiful, with red hair similar to her natural color. She was pale and had a kind face. She looked at her so lovingly and for a moment Heather felt safe. Lucius let go of her waist to step forward to help Voldemort fight off Harry when Voldemort started to snap.

“No one touches him but me.” He seethes. Lucius stands down but doesn’t come back towards her. She looks around her when the voice of her head tells her to get to the cup. It wasn’t but. A few feet away. She inches her way over without attracting any attention when suddenly all the figures swarm Voldemort. 

“Heather!” Harry shouts lunging towards her. They both grab hold of the cup and are immediately transported away.


	25. End of year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of another school year.

The stands were all cheering the second the three of them reappeared at the mouth of the maze. Harry is crying over cedrics dead body while Heather just lays there in shock, clutching her wand tightly to her chest. Dumbledore is the first to rush over. Someone is screaming from off to the side. Heather isn’t quite grounded. Dumbeldore is trying to rip Harry off of Cedrics body while he’s sobbing. Cornelius Fudge appears next to Dumbeldore and he quickly looks at Heather to asses that she’s okay. “My word Dumbeldore, what’s happening?” Fudge is asking trying to pull Harry off himself.

“He’s back! He’s back! Lord Voldemort’s back!” Harry’s shouting now. She’s tuned out again, she vaguely sees Dumbledore holding onto Harry’s face and trying to sooth him and suddenly her dad is rushing forward. A look of pure terror on his face. He’s quickly ripping her off the ground and wrapping his arms around her. The tears start then and she’s crying into her dads shoulder. She can vaguely hear Cedrics dad yelling out in Anguish over his sons body and Harry’s being yanked away by Professor Moody. 

Snape picks her up and carry’s her off the field, leading her towards the castle. Her hands are wrapped around his neck like when she was little and she’s holding on for dear life. “He’s back.” She whispers softly. Her dad stops dead in his tracks and looks down at her. “He wanted me to join him.” She says before passing out. Snapes blood runs cold as he stands there trying to figure out what to do. A few seconds pass and Dumbledore is rushing into the front doors of the castle, McGonagall is with him. 

“I need your help Severus!” Dumbledore says quickly.

“No, I’m not leaving her here alone.” Severus says shaking his head.

“I’ll stay with her sir.” Draco says walking through the doorway. Severus glares at him but Dumbledore pats a hand on his back.

“She will be in good hands, thank you mr.malfoy.” Dumbeldore says. Sighing Severus nods his head and quickly follows behind the two professors.

Dracos P.O.V

As more people starts to walk into the castle Draco quickly picks Heather up into his arms and carry’s her to the Slytherin common rooms. It doesn’t take him to long to get there and he lays her in her bed. She opens her eyes and blinks for a moment. “Draco?” She asks softly. He breaths a sigh of relief and nods his head. Crazy to believe that this morning they were in here cuddling completely unaware of what was to come. “I had the worst dream.” She says after a moment. 

“I.. I don’t think it was a dream.” Draco says softly stroking her hair. Her eyes widen and she looks down at her dirty clothes. “What happened?” He asks. She sits up and immediately wraps her arms around his neck. She doesn’t say anything but just stays wrapped around him in a hug. “Is the dark Lord really back?” He asks quietly. She slowly pulls away and looks into his grey eyes. She wasn’t sure if she should tell him everything or not.

“Yes he is..” she says slowly. He sucks in a deep breath. “Your dad.. was there.” She says gauging his reaction. Draco just stares at her keeping his expression unreadable. He just shrugs his shoulders as if that didn’t surprise him. “Voldemort.. wants me to join him.” She says after a moments silence. 

“I won’t let him hurt you.” He says seriously. He grabs her chin in his hand and tilts her head up. She looks at him hard for a moment and nods her head. She didn’t have the heart to tell him that Voldemort was so much scarier in person than a person could ever dream. She imagined he would find out soon enough because of his dad. 

“Thank you Draco, but I need to talk to my daughter. Alone.” Her fathers voice says from the doorway. Draco lets go of her face and nods his head. 

“I’ll talk to you soon.” He says climbing off her bed and walking towards the doorway. Snape stops Draco with his hand.

“Thank you.” Snape says nodding his head at the younger boy. Draco smiles lightly and nods his head before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Normal P.O.V

The second the door is shut her dad is across the room and hugging her tightly to his chest. “I need you to tell me everything.” He says after a moment of hugging. She takes a deep breath before she slowly starts to retell the story of the maze, the portkey, cedrics death, and meeting the dark lord. 

“He wants me to join him..” she says softly. Snape clicks his tongue and nods his head. 

“Yes. And I’m afraid, if he comes searching for you again...” he trails off. “I won’t let him hurt you.” He says. She smirks softly. That seems to be the common answer. Heather nods her head.

“Will we have to join him?” He stares at her hard. Not saying anything. He nods his head once and she closes her eyes. 

“It was Barty Crouches son..” he says after a moment. She looks at him confused. “He was using polyjuice potion and transforming himself to look like Professor Moody. Harry was the pawn to bring back the darklord, and you.. were a gift for him.” He says darkly. “Why don’t you get some rest. Dumbledore is calling for a celebration of life for Cedric tomorrow afternoon.. if you need me at any point just come to my room.” He says standing up. A look of panic flashes in her eyes. “Would you rather stay in my chambers? I can take the couch.” He says softly. She shakes her head no. “He can’t hurt you here.. he’s afraid of Dumbledore.” Snape says softly patting her head before exiting through her bedroom door.

The next day Heather dresses in a black dress. Much like the rest of the castle she was sure. She didn’t particularly want to go hear about how Cedric died and relive the moment again and again but Cedric was a good person and she felt she owed it to him to be there. She let her hair hang down her back in soft curls and made her way down stairs to the common room. Nobody says anything and she gets lots of looks of pity. Suddenly Draco is there and Wraps his arms around her tightly. “Are you ready?” He asks sweetly. He kisses her cheek before glaring at a few younger students watching her like a sideshow act. They quickly looked away and he grinned. Once in the great hall the tables were removed and there were just chairs everywhere. Heather sat between Draco and Harry. Who for the day seemed to not hate each other. They all sat in silence while they listened to Professor Dumbledore talk about how good of a person Cedric was and how they all deserved the truth. He announced that Voldemort was back and how tragic the entire situation was. Heather and Harry held hands and silently cried during the entire thing, while she laid her head on dracos shoulder. 

The school year ended shortly after that. It ended on a very somber note. There were no house parties, and she couldn’t tell you who won the house cup that year. She spent all her time with her dad or with Draco. They spent there last day at Hogwarts that year cuddled infront of the fire. “Promise me you’ll come visit this summer.” He says as the common rooms empties itself of students. It was almost time to board the train home. She smiles at him.

“If my dad lets me then of course.” She says sweetly. 

“I can’t imagine spending 3 months away from you.” He says with a sad expression. She hugs him tightly. 

“Just don’t forget about me ya?” She says with a giggle. Draco smiles wide and nods his head.


	26. Summertime Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ball at Malfoy Manor puts things in perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this hasn’t been edited

The first month of summer had not been kind to Heather Snape. After the return of the dark lord her father had forced her to spend the summer locked away in their summer home. No going out, and certainly no fraternizing with Potter. Severus was very aware of the fact that Voldemort wanted his only daughter to pledge her allegiance to him and he assured the dark lord that she would when the time was right. 

She found herself situated at her desk with a few vials of potion strewn here and there, a tad messy for her liking but she was currently in the zone.   
A loud squeaking interrupted her thoughts as her owl flew into her open window tied to its ankle were two pieces of parchment. 

Dearest Friends,

You are herby invited to Malfoy Manor this weekend August 19th, to celebrate an end of summer ball. Please wear your finest attire and be prepared to stay overnight.

Sincerely Narcissa Malfoy.

A smile instantly pulling on my features. I was admittedly excited to see Draco again. We had oweld each other weekly, but I missed seeing him. I quickly unrolled the second scroll and my heart rate picked up.

Heather,

Attached was your invite to the annual Malfoy Ball that mother and father insist on having. I hope you’ll come. Ive missed seeing your beautiful face and honestly I miss your lips as well..

Yours,  
Draco

Butterflys take over my stomach and I put away his letter with the rest of them and grab the invite in my hand before quickly giving my owl, Webster, a treat before running downstairs to talk to my father. I quickly straighten up my skirt and straighten my shirt as I arrive in his office. He continues to mix a potion before he acknowledges me with a raise of his eyebrow.  
“Yes darling?” His voice drawls. I noticeably fidget before handing him the letter. He quickly reads it and sits it down on his desk before grabbing another vial, adding it to his potion. “Im assuming you want to attend.” He says after a moment. I nod my head yes frantically. He says nothing and keeps stirring. “You are aware of the likely scenario the entire guest list will be fellow death eaters?” He says darkly. I just stare at him. He was going to say no.. “however, I am not opposed to attending the event as well, I have some matters to discuss with Lucius and no-one will bother you with me there.” He says after a moment. A smile takes over my features.

“Really daddy?” I ask excitedly. Dad never glances. Back up but the corner of his mouth does dip up in a smile. He nods his head before going back to his potion and I take that moment to make my exit.

Malfoy manor was just as extravagant as I rememebred. Although it seemed to have a darker aura around it this time around. I was wearing the same dress from the yule ball from the previous year and it still fit like a glove. “You look beautiful darling.” Dad says as we enter the front of the mansion. 

“Thanks dad.” I say with a grin. He nods his head before smiling at the sight of his friend ahead of us.

“Severus!” Lucius voice calls out a huge grin on his face. “My friend, it’s great to see you. And Heather, darling you look ravishing.” He says stalking forward and hugging the both of us. I awkwardly smile at him before glancing around the room in hopes of seeing Draco. 

“Thank you sir.” I say softly. He nods with his signature sinister smile on his lips. 

“Ah yes Draco, your guest has arrived.” Lucius says looking behind me. I swiftly turn around and smile. Draco stood there in a black tailored suit with an emerald green tie. A grin on his face. Time seemed to stand still as we both stared at each other, it had most definitely been too long. Draco finally waltz forward and gave me a swift hug before turning back to his father and my dad.

“May we be excused?” He asks with a hopeful grin. Both Lucius and Severus nod their heads before turning and walking away already in a deep conversation. Draco grins and laces our fingers together before pulling me off and down a corridor. We go down three different hallways before he suddenly stops and smiles at me. “I think this should be good.” He says excitedly. I grin up at him before launching myself forward and pressing my lips firmly against his. It only takes Draco a matter of seconds before he is kissing back and has me pushed up against the hallway wall. My hands instantly going to his platinum locks and his goes to my hips. Im not sure how long were like this, standing in the middle of a random hallway liplocked but eventually we are interrupted.

“Young Master Malfoy.” A shrill voice calls from behind us making us quickly pull away. There stands Lippy the house elf. I remembered her from all those years ago when I first met the malfoys. She blushed and looked down at the ground. “Sorry to interrupt master Malfoy, but your mother sent me to gather you and mistress Snape for dinner.” She says awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. Draco scowls at her and doesn’t reply and she quickly dismisses herself. 

“Sorry..” He says awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. I shrug my shoulders and smile.

“Im just happy to be with you again.” I say sweetly. Draco blushes and grabs my hand in his, kissing my knuckles before leading me back down to the main floor, where the rather large dining hall was set up in Malfoy Manor. 

“Ah there you are Draco, darling.” Narcissas voice calls out as she motions he hand towards the two of us. We both smile bashfully at her and she grins. “Come up here darling.” She says. I drop Draco’s hand and smile at him stepping back while he heads towards his parents at the front of the room. “Welcome, guests and friends.” Narciccisa addresses the room. Murmurs of thanks are heard throughout the room as I make my way over towards my father. Severus gives me a smile and wraps his arm around my shoulders. “We are here to celebrate friendships.” She says turning towards the Minister of Magic. Dad glances at Cornelius Fudge before giving me an odd glance. Draco is staring at me the entire time and not entirely paying attention to what’s going on with his parents. “So enjoy yourselves this evening, mingle, eat, dance and remember to stick around for the fireworks later tonight. We have enough space for all our friends to stay the night if you have too much to drink.” She says with a slight chuckle. The room emits chuckles and pleased murmurs and The malfoys clink their glasses letting everyone mingle once again. 

I find myself seated in-between dad and Draco and across the table from Lucius and Cornelius Fudge. Draco and I are holding hands and he keeps whispering to me how beautiful I look tonight. I keep catching my dad rolling his eyes at Draco and I, and can’t stop myself from giggling. “How did the hearing go today?” Lucius asks Fudge. Cornelius sighs loudly and shakes his head irritably.

“Albus showed up hours early and ruined the entire thing. He was cleared of all charges.” He seethes causing Lucius to roll his eyes. This has acquired dads attention and his posture stiffens slightly. “But not to worry Lucuis, we have a plan.” He says. Lucius nods his head with a smile before turning towards me.

“Heather, are you looking forward to going back to school?” I smile politely.

“Yes sir, I am. Thank you for asking.” He smiles and nods his head.

~~~~~~~~

Later that evening I found myself outside with Draco discussing school and being back together. Both of us equally excited. “Are you excited to see anyone else?” I ask with a giggle. “Pansy perhaps?” Draco dramatically rolled his eyes.

“Are you sure you don’t have a crush on perkisnon? You always ask about her.” He teases. I shake my head and playfully push him. Draco laughs and shakes his head no.

“Not really, if im being honest I couldn’t give a damn about school, but being able to see you whenever I want to is what’s appealing to me.” He says with a cheeky grin. I blush and shake my head.

“Draco, your mother wants to introduce you to someone.” Lucius voice startles us from behind. We both jump slightly and pull away from each other. Draco nods and gives me a sympathetic smile. 

“Ill be back.” He says before turning and walking back inside the Manor. Lucius smiles at me before placing a hand on my lower back.

“I was hoping we could have a word.” He says leading me farther away from the manor. My stomach twists and a chill suddenly hits me. I glance back at the open door of the manor hoping dad would see and step in. I frown when I realize that’s not going to happen. “Don’t fret darling, I just don’t want prying ears to be listening.” Lucius drawls. I nod my head and look straight ahead. He leads me down and into beautiful garden before stopping us. He reaches up and grabs a piece of my hair and twists it in his gloved hand. “I was curious as to if you’ve thought anymore about what we spoke about..that night.” He says his voice holding a dark edge. I glance up at him nervously before replying.

“I.. am willing to do what he needs of me.” I say nervously. A huge grin breaks out across his face.

“Wonderful! The dark lord will be most pleased to hear that. Draco will be joining soon as well. “ he says dropping my hair from his fingertips. “The dark lord finds you most..” He drawls off giving me a far off look, “alluring.” He finishes. I frown slightly and cock my head.

“How so sir?” I ask. He smiles darkly.

“The same way as Draco I suppose my dear. Theres just something about you that’s rather captivating.” I get a weird feeling and take a small step back. He seems to notice my discomfort and takes a small step back himself. “Now, I trust you know not to speak off this to anyone, except for Severus of course.. he knows about the dark lords wishes.” He finishes before looking off behind me towards the manor. “Enjoy the rest of your evening will you.” He smiles before lightly brushing past me and off back towards the house. I visibly flinch and glance off at the garden.

“There you are.” Dads voice drawls from behind me. I turn around to face him with a worried look on m face and dads smile turns into an immediate frown. “What’s wrong?” He asks reaching up and grabbing my shoulder gently. I shake my head and frown, not really able to verbalize what I want to say and he nods his head staring at me for a moment. A familiar pull enters my mind and suddenly my pervious conversation with Lucius is replaying in my mind. As soon as the conversation ends the feeling goes away and dad scowls. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me into his side. “I need you to not worry about the dark lord.. there is much at work right now and I just need you to play your part in the mean time. As for Lucius making you uncomfortable, ill handle that.” He says glaring back at the house. I quickly shake my head.

“No, I don’t want to upset them.. can we just go?” i ask with a slight frown. Dad nods his head and puts on a smile.

“Why don’t you go tell Draco bye and well headset.” He says leading me back to the manor. Once inside I immediately spot Draco off to the side with his mother and a rather creepy looking man with a yellow smile. Draco notices my appearance and smiles politely excusing himself from his conversation and making his way towards me.

“Hello beautiful.” He says with a cheeky grin. I give him a small smile in return.

“Im sorry but dad and I are going to head out. I don’t feel so well.” I say quietly. Draco frowns with a worried expression.

“Are you sure? Is there anything I can do?” He asks. I shake my head and smile.

“No, thank you. But well see each other again really soon.” I say with a smile. Draco leans forward and kisses my cheek sweetly.

“Alright darling. Ill see you soon. “ Draco says as I walk off to join dad.


	27. The Return to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night back at Hogwarts

The hogwarts express was cozy. Draco was a Prefect for Slytherin house this year and had his own private compartment at the back of the train. The majority of the train ride was spent with Draco and Heather snogging. His arms wrapped securely around her waist and hers in his platinum hair. The door to their compartment suddenly being yanked open by none other than Pansy Parkinson herself.

“How about instead of snogging an underclassman draco, you help me monitor them.” She scowls in the doorway. Pansy was the other Slytherin prefect for the school year. Draco rolls his eyes before pulling back from Heather with a grin. 

“Ill go make my rounds, don’t go anywhere.” He says standing up and following behind Pansy. I giggle after he leaves. This school year was off to a rather good start and we weren’t even there yet. Suddenly the door is once again being opened and I glance up with a huge grin. James stood there with a cheeky smile. 

“There she is!” He shouts before lunging forward and hugging me tightly. “Ive missed you, tell me all about your summer.” He says dropping down onto the seat across from me. 

“Not a whole lot to tell. you first.” I say awkwardly scratching the back of my neck. He rolls his eyes playfully before he starts to tell me all about his adventures in the United States. He tells me all about how his family went on what is referred to as a road trip and how he met a girl named Nicole.

“Ooh are y’all dating?” I ask excitedly. He smiles his hundred watt smile and nods his head.

“Were trying long distance. It’s going rather well so far.” He says with a cheeky grin. “Now what about you? And more news on..you know who?” He asks quietly. I glance around the area making sure nobody else was going to randomly pop in the room and closed the curtain. “Oh wow, that private?” He asks leaning forward onto his knees. I nod my head and proceed to tell him everything. Once finished he looks at me with his jaw dropped. “What are you going to do?” He asks finally. I shrug my shoulders.

“Dad wants me to join them.” I say softly. James frowns but nods his head. 

“Are you going to?” He asks after a minute. I frown and shrug again. He nods his head before leaning forward and hugging me. Suddenly the door opens again and there stands Draco. His eyebrow cocked.

“Iman.” He says nodding his head. James pulls back from the hug and stands up.

“Im not a threat Draco.. anyway ill see you at school.” He says smiling to me before walking out of the compartment. Draco rolls his eyes before turning back to me.

“So where were we?” He asks with a grin.

~~~~~~

The welcome back feast wasn’t as exciting as normal besides the introduction of two new teachers. Professor Grubbly-Plank would be replacing Hagrid in care of magical creatures, and Some vile woman dressed all in pink Professor Umbridge would be taking over as Defense Against the Dark arts teacher this year. Draco spent the majority of the welcome back feast situated next to me with his lips on my neck causing me to giggle. Jealous glances coming from both Blaise and Pansy causing me to grin. Dumbledore also announced the new House Prefects infront of the school causing Draco to pull away and go to the front of the great hall with the other Prefects. Which included Hermione, and Ron much to my surprise. The prefects were in charge of leading the first years to their houses and telling them the rules which meant I would have to wait a bit before rejoining Draco.

Ginny and James joined me after the feast was over and we all walked around the castle together. “Sooo you and Draco?” Ginny asked with a grin. I giggled and nodded my head.

“You and Dean Thomas?” I ask her back. She blushes and shrugs her shoulders. James laughs and playfully shoves the both of us.

“So for the first time all three of us are in relationships at the same time.” He says with a huge grin. Ginny gapes at him and he winks.

“Spill!” She says excitedly. James sighs dramatically before he proceeds to tell her the same story I was previously told.

“Heather.” My dads voice stopped us. I stopped walking and turned to him with a smile. James and Ginny awkwardly stood there and I waved them off.

“Ill catch up with you guys later.” I say before walking off with my dad.

He says nothing as we make our way to his office. He opens the door and we make our way inside before he puts a silencing charm on the room. “We need to discuss something.” He says sitting down at his desk a grave expression on his face. I nod my head and stay silent letting him continue. “I met with the dark lord..” He says slowly. I gasp and goosebumps appear on my arms. “He doesn’t need you just yet..we have time…but I fear that we need to work on your Occlumency.” He says tapping his chin. “Your mind is vulnerable and the dark lord will get in your head to try and make you…do things..” He says not elaborating. I just stare at him and he’s suddenly inside my head. The familiar pulling inside my brain as an array of images flash through my vision. Mostly images of Draco and myself snogging and giggling. Then the previous conversation where I told James about Voldemort. Images of Harry and I in the triwizard tournament and suddenly he’s out of mind. Dad just stares at me with a frown. “He will use your memories against you.. we need to practice. After school hours a few days a week I will train you. We can also work on your Legillimancy. But I must urge you to not share this with anyone else..It puts them in danger.” He says quietly. I frown not realizing that I had put James in danger. Dad shakes his head and pats my head. “And perhaps keep the snogging to a minimum.” He says with a playful scowl. I blush and stand up nodding my head.

“Sure dad, no problem.” I say awkwardly. He gives me a sad smile. 

“Oh I also forgot.” He says suddenly standing up. “Dumbledore thinks you could move up an entire year if you wanted to.” He says with grin. My eyes widen.

“Really? What do you think?” I ask him in shock. He smiles at me a twinkle in his eyes.

“I think that my daughter is extremely intelligent and not even the infamous Hermione Granger has been granted such an offer.. I think you should do what makes you happy.” He says honestly. I smile and nod my head. 

“Can I think about it?” I ask. He nods his head in agreement.

~~~~~

That night I found myself in my private room curled up on my bed deep in thought. I wanted to know what Voldemort wanted from me and why no one would tell me. A light knock sounded on my door and I called out a quiet come in. Draco opened the door and snuck inside shutting it behind him. “There you are, I was worried when I didn’t see you downstairs.” He says walking towards the bed. I sit up and glance at him.

“Sorry, I had to talk to my dad.” I say softly. Draco frowns at me knowing me well enough to know when somethings bothering me. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks wrapping his arms around me. I shake my head no and lean up to kiss him. Draco grins and kisses me back urgently before gently pushing me back onto he bed. We make out for a few minutes before he starts to put his hand under my shirt and tug it upwards. I start to get nervous and lightly pull back causing him to give me a questioning look.

“Too fast.” I say embarrassed. Draco smiles sweetly at me and pulls away.

“Thats okay,” he winks. “I don’t expect anything from you. We can just continue kissing and ill be ecstatic.” He says cheekily. I smile at him before sitting back up.

“Are you sure?” I ask awkwardly. Draco quickly nods his head. “Im sure you’d rather be with someone like Pansy or Daphne. Im just.. not quite ready for that yet..im sorry.” I say red faced. Draco reaches up and tucks s strand of hair behind my ear.

“You know I’m a virgin too right?” He asks quietly. I jerk my head up and look at him in shock. I was almost positive last year him and pansy had for sure. I shake my head no. He smiles sweetly at me. “I mean I’ve done some stuff, but yeah..” He rubs his neck. “Im definitely not going to pressure you.” He says with a grin. I giggle and lean back in to kiss him. Thankful for his understanding.


	28. Thestrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather makes her decision about school, and Harry discovers something new

Dumbledore sat perched on the edge of his chair with a smile on his face. “Have you decided miss Snape?” He asks gently offering me a lemon drop from a small crystal dish on his desk. I smile and pop one into my mouth. 

“I think id like to do it sir.” I say confidently. Dumbeldores eyes crinkle around the edges as a smile erupts on his face.

“Excellent.” He says clapping his hands together. “Much like last year, I’ll have you take the final exams of year four here in my office. Since you’ve already completed potions and defense against the dark arts year four, we’ll skip them. You’ll be taking Transfiguration with Mcgonagall, Charms with Professor Flitwick, History of Magic, and Herbology. You will still be required to take Astronomy this year and you can choose two out of: Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies.” He says all at once. I just nod my head. I figured I would ask Draco what he was taking and kind of go from there. Dumbledore looks at me for a moment before nodding. “Alright first ill send in Mcgonagal.” He says before standing and letting in the Professor. 

She enters the room with a big smile on her face and sits down. “Okay miss Snape, lets start with the vanishing Spell. Can you first tell me what exactly you can vanish with it?” She asks. I smile politely.

“The transfiguration spell for vanishing is used to vanish both animate and inanimate objects into non beings or really anything. “ I say confidently. She grins and nods her head approvingly. 

“Can you tell me the Incantation?” 

“Evanesco!” I say proudly. She nods.

“Wonderful, now miss Snape. I would like you to vanish something on Dumbledores desk using the spell.” She says handing me my wand. I stand up and smile at her and dumbeldore before choosing my object. I glance at the candy dish before pointing my wand and saying the incantation proficiently vanishing the dish. They both grin and Professor Mcgonagal leaves the office sending in the next teacher.

After a few hours of taking all the finals of year four Dumbledore decides that I am definitely ready to begin year five and gives me a timetable with a list of acceptable classes to choose from. I have to decide and let him know by the end of the day. I smile excitedly and quickly take off on the search for Draco. I find him down in the dungeons with crabbe and Goyle, a cocky grin on his face as he talks about something. Crabbe gives him a small shove when they notice me entering and Draco instantly blushes before shoving him back and walking towards me.

“Hey where have you been?” He asks with a grin. I smile at him and look back at Crabbe and Goyle who are giving each other awkward highfives and staring at us. I give Draco a curious expression and he just shrugs.

“I was actually in Dumbledores office.” I say. He raises his eyebrows.

“What did you do?” He asks concerned. I smile and fiddle with a strand of my hair. 

“I didn’t do anything..except take all year four finals and advance to year five with you.” I say quickly. He just stares at me before breaking out in a big grin.

“So your saying we will have all our classes together?” He asks excitedly. I just grin at him.

“Which brings me to, what classes are you signed up for?” He grabs my Hand and pulls me off towards the staircase leading to the dorms. Goyle wolf whistles and Draco chuckles rolling his eyes.

“Oi bug off!” He says playfully to his friends before leading me up to his new prefect room. It was conveniently right down the hall from my suite. He opened the door and stepped aside letting me inside. I glanced around the room and smiled at the decoration. It definitely wasn’t what I was expecting. The typical Slytherin crest hung on his walls, but he also had a few quidditch posters here and there, a moving photo of him and his mom from some family get together, and then lots of candles spread out. I smile at the room.

“Its nice.” I say quietly. Draco grins at me in thanks before walking over to the cork board and grabbing his schedule off of it. He hands the sheet to me.

He had all the major classes, Astronomy first, Charms, Defense against the dark arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, then he chose Divination and Arithmancy. 

“Ill probably choose Care of Magical Creatures over Arithmancy.” I say and Draco nods his head in agreement.

“Yeah I can see that. At least your not wanting to do muggle studies.” He laughs. I nod my head in agreement.

“Muggles don’t interest me that much.” I say with a big grin.

“What does interest you?” He asks cheekily leaning in for a kiss. I shrug and lightly press my lips to his.

~~~~

Dad was super proud of me when I told him what I had chosen to do. Of course he thought divination was a sham but told me it was my choice. I just laughed and agreed with him. We were going to start my lessons tomorrow night after the first day of classes. Draco was busy doing prefect duties all day with Pansy so I chose to spend the rest of the day catching up with Harry.

We ended up out in the forrest walking and talking about life and the struggles of dealing with the return of Voldemort. We were in this together with our shared trauma. “You know hagrid’s gone.” He says as we walk further into the forest. I shake my head no. I honestly didn’t put it together when Dumbledore had announced his replacement. Harry nodded his head as we stumbled upon a group of large Skelton like horses. We both just stared in awe until we noticed Luna Lovegood petting one further ahead. The first thing I noticed besides the obvious skeleton horses was the fact Luna wasn’t wearing any shoes. 

“Hello Harry Potter, Heather Snape.” She says without turning to look at us. Harry glances at her before pointing out her feet.

“Aren’t they cold?” He asks. She nods her head.

“A bit, but unfortunatelly all of my shoes have mysteriously disappeared.” She says casually. I zone out on there conversation and walk forward putting my hand out to pet one. It sniffs my hand before nudging my hand causing me to smile.

“What are they?” Harry asks Luna. 

“Theyre called Thestrals.” I say softly. Noticing the baby thestral walking towards me as well.

“They’re quite gentle really, but people avoid them on account that they look so different.” Luna says sadly before reaching into her satchel and pulling out some sort of meat and feeding the thestrals.

“Why can’t everyone else see them?” Harry asks quietly. I turn around to face him and give him a sad smile.

“Because they can only be seen by those who’ve witnessed death.” I say sadly. Harry says nothing but joins me at the baby thestrals. Luna goes on to explain why she sees them and I zone out. Wondering if I seen them on account of Cedric, or because of my mom when I was a baby. It wasn’t until Luna said something in particular I was pulled out of my thoughts.

“If I were you know who, I would want you to feel cut off from everyone else because if its just you alone your not as much of a threat.” She says.

“He’s not alone.” I snap. “He has me.” I say confidently. Luna smiles at me.


	29. Things are not the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First class with deloris takes a turn

I was sat in the back of the busy classroom with Draco. Our hands intertwined under the desk and him whispering about how badly he wanted to kiss me. We occasionally laughed at The magic other students were conjuring while we waited on class to begin. Suddenly a woman cleared her throat drawing everyones attention to the front of the room. Deloris Umbridge smirked at the class. “Ordinary Wizarding examinations.” She says as a chalk board up front starts to magically write the words. “Also known as O.W.L’s owls.” She says with a giggle. “Study hard and you will be rewarded.” She says crossing her arms infant o her with a sickeningly sweet saccharin smile. “Fail to do so and the consequences could be severe.” She says using her wand to pass out books. “Previous instructors in the past have taught you disturbingly uneven. But fret not dear children, from now on you’ll be following a structured sanctioned, ministry approved curriculum.” Hermione hand shoots straight up and Draco dramatically rolls his eyes.

“There’s nothing in here about using defensive spells.” Hermione says confused.

“Using spells? I can’t imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom.”

Ron speaks up. “Were not using magic?”

“No no, you’ll be learning defensive spells in a secure risk free environment.” Umbridge says.

“Why? If we’re attacked we won’t be risk free?” Harry asks shocked.

“Students are required to raise their hands before speaking mr.potter.” she sneers turning around. It is the view of the minister that theoretical knowledge is proficient to get you through examinations. Which is what school is all about.” She finishes.

“How is theory supposed to prepare us for what’s out there?”

“There’s nothing out there dear boy.” She says with a laugh. “Who do you imagine would want to attack innocent children?”

“Lord Voldemort!” Harry Shouts angrily. I squeeze Draco’s hand tightly as the whole classroom murmurs and half of them roll there eyes. Draco rubs his thumb over my knuckles to try to distract me.

“Now let me be perfectly clear, You have been told that a certain drake wizard is at large once again. This. Is. a. Lie,” she says. 

“Its not a lie! I saw him I fought him. “Harry says. “We saw him.” He says looking at me for assistance. Draco glares at Harry and shakes his head no at me.

“Detention Mr. Potter.” Umbridge says turning her back on the classroom.

“Oh so according to you Ceddric just randomly died?” Harry Seethes.

“Cedric Diggorys death was an accident.” She says.

“Cedric was murdered.” I say standing up causing everyone to look at me in shock. Harry smiles at me before he continues.

“Voldemort Murdered him.” He says.

“Enough!” She shouts. “You will see me later mr. potter, ms. Snape. My office after class.” She says before turning and starting the lecture. Draco gives me a disappointed look and dropping my hand. I sigh and open the textbook.

~~~

After classes for the day were finished Harry and I made our way to Umbridges office. “Thank you.” He says quietly. I nod my head in acknowledgment before knocking on her door.

“Come in.” Her voice calls. The interior was rather odd. The walls had all been painted a pale pink and many glass plates with pictures of mewling cats aligned the entirety of the wall space. “Good evening children.” She says. “Sit.” She say motioning to two desks. “Youll be doing lines today.” Harry and I both grab our quills and she shakes her head no. “Oh no put those away, youllbe using a special quill of mine.” She says grabbing two from her desk drawer and walking them to us. “Now I want you both to write, ‘I must not tell lies.’” She says walking back to her desk. 

“How many times?” Harry asks.

“Lets just say however many times it takes..for the message to sink in.” She says ominously. 

“You haven’t given us any ink ma’am.” I say softly.

“Oh you wont need any ink.” She says with a chipper smile, way too cheerful. It gave me an instant bad feeling.

Harry rolls his eyes and we both start to write our lines. Halfway through the first sentence a raw stinging sensation takes over my left hand. I scratch it lightly before I continue writing. Harry stops writing and glances up at Umbridge as I notice the cuts on his hand. I quickly glance down at mt stinging hand noting the marks digging into my flesh as well and I gasp staring up at umbridge. She gives us both a false sympathetic smile before nodding her head and sitting down at her desk.


End file.
